Little Things
by Hudson's Star
Summary: "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth." It had been five years since they called it off. Almost four years since they had seen each other, and the sexual tension was still there. Finn didn't want to go to Vail but Puck and Santana were making him. Rachel would rather spend Christmas alone in NYC. The decision to go causes them to have to bunk together. Finchel!
1. Chapter 1: S & M

A/n: Okay, so this was going to be a one-shot for Dani but considering she loves my smut and I am feeling extra kind this year, I am turning it into a multi-chapter fic. The idea just spiraled because I was dying over Cory and Lea's snowboarding trip. Now, I am not going to say who the endgame couples in this story are going to be but Finchel. I haven't quite decided yet. It might change along the way but enjoy! I also have a soundtrack to the story coming out. Each chapter is named after a song! Before I continue I want to say a big thank you to Nic for being my beta through this whole thing!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Though I wish I owned Finn Hudson, I sadly do not. All the songs used in the chapters and story are not mine as well. S & M is by Rihanna and solely belongs to her.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_

Chapter 1: S & M

Rachel Berry couldn't believe how silly she was acting over all this. It was a trip. One silly little trip Kurt convinced her attend. Right now, Rachel could have been floating in a climate controlled pool on the sundeck of a cruise ship for Hanukah with her Dads, but no—she had to give in to Kurt Hummel's every whim. She was sitting in the JFK airport at 6:30 in the morning, snuggled up in a pair of comfortable yoga pants she had bought two days earlier. If she was going to travel to a place she didn't want to go, it was going to be in what she wanted. She wore a zip up Columbia jacket that she normally didn't wear, but the winter had been harsh and she didn't want to freeze in the cab ride to the airport. Kurt was upset that she decided to wear UGG boots, but the insides were super comfy so she won that argument once again. If she was going to spend two weeks hidden away in Beaver Creek, Colorado with the her old schoolmates from the New Directions, she was going to get her way. When Kurt brought up the idea of actually going, she shot it down immediately. She didn't want to spend two full weeks with the New Directions. Five years away from small town Lima Ohio had changed her; she just wasn't the same person she used to be.

She hadn't flown out of New York in about a year, since last Hanukah on her normal cruise, but it amazed her how quiet the airport was on a Sunday morning the week of Christmas. She had figured people would be flying all around the world to see family and friends, but clearly she missed the mark. The airport was dead empty; except for the vendors at the Starbucks Kurt were raiding and the United Airlines attendants that were preparing for their flight to Denver. There was nothing like silence at 6:30 in the morning to make a girl think. Kurt sashayed over to the seats where Rachel had been sitting, handing her an iced mocha as he fell into the seat next to her. Kurt was still the most fashionable out of the two of them. Considering he had been at Vogue for four years now, Isabelle had promoted him fully and Rachel would always listen to his stories about working at the magazine and how it was the equivalent of _The Devil Wears Prada_.

"The Starbucks here is beyond fabulous. They gave me an extra peppermint stick." Kurt said, crossing his legs, and looking at the flight board to see that their flight was on-time and about to board.

"Are you sure the cute barista boy wasn't flirting with you? He seems like your type." Rachel asked teasingly as she sipped her mocha drink.

"I do not need any more boy drama. Chase and I still have yet to apologize to each other, and I don't want to think about boys right now. I want to focus on our trip and seeing our old friends." Kurt added, making it a point to push Chase from his mind.

"Even if one of our old friends is your ex-boyfriend who is dating one of the guys you despised in high school?" Rachel said stinging Kurt even deeper.

"You know Miss Berry, if you think about it; you are in the same boat as me." Kurt said, knowing that he was rubbing salt into her old wounds.

"Actually, I'm not." Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Finn is going to be there Rachel. You two haven't talked in lord knows how long." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"And? We are adults now Kurt. He has his own life; I have mine." Rachel didn't really want to talk about it; she'd spent years bottling up her emotions and trying to forget about him. It wasn't exactly easy considering that he and Kurt were brothers—not that they acted like it.

"Well, I think you and I should stay far far away from both Finn and Blaine." Kurt said while he checked his watch. Kurt loved Finn, but he very rarely saw him anymore with the exception of family events and that was only if Kurt decided to go home. Rachel worried more and more about their fading relationship each day.

"How are we going to do that? We are sharing a huge cabin with them. It's not like we are going to be in a hotel hiding in our rooms ordering room service." Rachel added before giving him a look. "Remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Because we've been hiding for years. Every holiday, every vacation—we dodged it."  
"No, I haven't been dodging anything. I have a life remember: my first off Broadway musical, graduating from NYADA, and even Brody." Rachel said, standing up and gathering her things together so that she could board the plane.

"You _had _Brody. Past tense." Kurt added quickly. "I swear, you put up with him for way too long."

"Let's not get into that, but I haven't been dodging anything. I just have a different life then I had in Lima. High school has coming and gone. We are all adults." Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up to a standing position before pulling out her ticket.

"For once I agree with you on this. I hate dealing with our past. Let's just do this. It's like pulling off a Band-Aid; fast, quick, and painful."

"Why even mess with the Band-Aid? Why not just leave it alone?" Rachel moved towards the ticket line as Kurt followed.

"Because we have missed the last two New Direction meet ups and we didn't even go to Puck and Santana's wedding."

"Which I still can't believe happened." Rachel added with a slight giggle.

"What that Puckerman settled down? Or that he settled down with Santana?" Kurt handed the agent his ticket as Rachel followed slowly.

"Both. I do feel bad though for missing their wedding but I had a show and Brody worked and he never really felt comfortable around any of them." Rachel said before making her way down the tarmac to the entrance of the plane.

Her relationship with Brody was almost as complicated as her relationship with Finn, but it wasn't for the better. Sometimes Rachel wondered if she'd made the right decision jumping into a relationship with Brody. It had been a failed attempt to heal the wounds left by her break up with Finn. Did she ever fully move on? Kurt didn't say anything further as they made their way to the back of the plane to find their seats. They stuffed their bags in the overhead compartment before Rachel crawled into the seat next to the window, pulled out her iPad, and snuggled into her seat. Kurt followed suit, settling into the aisle seat.

Rachel was nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since—well since she opened the door of her apartment just after Finn came back from the army. She had changed, and part of her knew that was one of the main reasons they lost touch. She wondered if she knew Finn at all anymore. She wondered if he knew her. Finn always talked about this tether that they shared. For the longest time she wondered if she could even feel the tether now. She felt a distant and faint tug on her heart every now and again, but she truly didn't know if it was their connection or the pang of heart break that she knew she would never lose. She looked over at Kurt who had already had gotten comfortable and zoned out in his own world. She closed her eyes praying for this trip to be like that Band-Aid; fast and hopefully not to painful.

-

Noah Puckerman could not drive to save his fucking life. Finn knew that he should have stolen the keys from him when they stopped in Grand Junction, Colorado, but Santana would had ripped him a new one if he took the keys from Puck. She had this thing about possession. It was odd; Puck and Finn had been best friends for so many years and the only time he had ever saw him this deep for a woman was in high school with Quinn Fabray. But now Puck was married to Santana Lopez, and Finn was just the third wheel that was traveling from LA to Vail. The third wheel that had to sit through their love fest in Las Vegas while they gambled together and he sat alone at the blackjack tables. Part of him wished that Ryder would have driven down from San Francisco the week before so he didn't have to share an SUV with the Puckermans, but he and Jake were flying in with Marley and Kitty. Puck had told him that things were getting pretty serious between Jake and Marley after so many years of them being on and off. He was happy for them even if it killed him to see all his friends moving on and getting married. He hadn't settled in years. He had an endless string of girlfriends that didn't last, and he could never really understand what was wrong with him. It had taken him two years to actually get out of Lima; he'd tried to figure out what he wanted out of life, but he'd just settled for listening to Puck's advice and moving to LA with him and Santana to start his life.

Finn didn't really mind driving instead of flying. He spent all his time in a firehouse with a bunch of men, so he figured he would much rather be in a car with two other people he knew than a small compact plane with fifty people he didn't. Even if Puck couldn't drive, he was willing to take his chances. He sat in the seat behind Puck, scrolling through his phone going through the emails he hadn't responded to due to his shifts at the firehouse and listening to Santana acting as—in Puck's words—a passenger's seat driver. Finn found it extremely hilarious that Puck let Santana get under his skin because he was supposed to be all macho. Santana spent most of the trip rambling on about her and Puck's six month anniversary or her job, so Finn knew that he had to tune her out. All he had to do was nod his head and say "uh-huh" a lot, and it seemed like he was listening. This was how he acted with most of the girls he dated. None of them really sparked any of Finn's interest. He had been living the single life for years now and it felt pretty damn good.

"So Brittany emailed me the final head count for the cabin." Santana said, scrolling through her own iPad as Puck turned onto the main road heading out of Grand Junction. "She and Artie just landed in Vail. They got to the cabin and said it is huge, but the rooms are limited. Artie says that we might have to bunk up though."

"Sorry man, but you aren't bunking with Santana and I. I need to get my dick wet more often than not." Puck laughed, and Santana slapped his shoulder, even though she shrugged because she knew it was true.

"I don't want to share a room with you and your wife for two weeks. I'd rather sleep in an igloo outside for two weeks than that." Finn leaned back, looking out the window; Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, Blaine and Sebastian will be in sometime this afternoon." Santana commented, trying not to snicker at the thought of the two former warblers dating.

"I'm not sharing with them. I will sleep in the car before I do that." Finn added, preparing to challenge anything floating his way.

"Oh come on Finn, you know you want to be butt buddies with the Dalton boys." Santana laughed, turning around smiling. "Okay, everyone will be in this afternoon minus–" Santana cut herself off as the car got silent. Finn already knew what was going to fly out of her mouth.

"You might as well say it."

"Kurt and Rachel will be there sometime this evening." She saw Finn cringe at the mere mention of her name.

It had been years since the two of them talked, let alone seen each. All Finn knew about Rachel's life was what Kurt told him. She had graduated from NYADA just like he knew she always would; she was dating Brody; and from the vibe he was getting Rachel was happy and that's all that mattered. That's all he had ever wanted for her. . He spent the first year after their break up back in Lima helping out the Glee Club for Mr. Schue and working at the tire shop for Burt while he recovered from his prostate cancer. After the Glee Club's year ended, Finn moved out to LA with Puck, and things had finally started to come together. He found a great job as a firefighter, and he and Puck ended up getting a somewhat decent apartment. His life was okay, even if he was missing Rachel.

"Huddy boy, speak." Puck called out, glancing back in the rear view mirror.

"What do you want me to say?" He wasn't shocked by any means, but he really didn't want to face Brody.

"Listen Frankenteen, you are not going to ruin our Christmas this year by moping. This is the first time in two years I am doing something fun." Santana's tone was all business, and he knew she was serious.

"I'm not going to ruin anything. Rachel will probably bring Brody and I'm going to see my friends and have a good time."

"Well, it just says Rachel and Kurt, nothing about that d-bag donkey boy."

"I have a feeling he's coming, but its okay. I've made my peace with it." Finn faked a smile.  
"Maybe you can hook up with Q. She finally dumped that professor guy. I'm pretty sure she's single and ready to mingle." Puck did a little dance in his seat.

"Sorry but that boat sank in high school. I don't feel like resurrecting the Titanic."  
"Well, just have fun. Don't worry about anything because it's not worth it to worry." Santana added.

"I'm excited to just go out with my old friends. I heard they have some great bars in Avon, and, despite what you think, I've learned some pretty good dance moves since high school." Finn tried not to laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that Hudson." Puck snorted as he let his right hand fall from the steering wheel. "I see you in the clubs. The fist pump doesn't work."

"It so does. That one girl liked it." Finn said.

"You mean the Rachel look alike you picked up?" Santana blurted out with absolutely no remorse. "What? She had the same hairstyle Berry had in high school."

"No she didn't!" Finn could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Oh yeah she did. Puck was in the living room when you brought her home. He seriously thought you ran into Rachel at Blue." Santana laughed.

"Remind me why I live with you two again?" Finn sulked down in his seat.

He really didn't intentionally seek out girls that look like Rachel. It was just his type. He really didn't date blondes, and brunettes were his weakness. To be perfectly honest, Rachel Berry was his weakness, but he would never say that aloud. It didn't matter how many times he would go to the club or bar to meet another girl, she was always in the back of his mind.

"Because you love us, and you are too scared to move out on your own." Puck joked.

Finn rolled his eyes, looking out the window. He was nervous, but he was going to have to suck up his pride and get use to the feeling he was going to have for the next two weeks. The only thing that legitimately considered Finn was that he was going fight not to share a room with Rachel. He didn't know if he could do it. He knew that he was only about two hours away from the most awkward situation in his entire life.

-

"I seriously can't believe they scanned your bag." Kurt said sitting next to Rachel in the small shuttle van that was transporting them from Denver to Vail. Rachel had already been embarrassed enough with the security at the airport, but now Kurt was rehashing the whole experience again. "And the fact that they opened your bag in front of everyone."

"Kurt! Can we stop talking about it?" Rachel shifted in her seat, trying to forget about the moment she just had. She tried to focus on the snow that was falling outside the window as the shuttle whisked through the mountainsides.

"It's hard not to talk about Rach. Did you think they wouldn't check your bag?"  
"Well, I checked it. I didn't think they were going to stop me as I am getting on the plane." Rachel bit her lip. "I just thought they scanned it and that would be it. I didn't think they were going to open it up on the tarmac in front of the crew and pull it out like it was a freaking bar of gold."

"Well they were all men. They did think it was a bar of gold." Kurt snickered."I mean you could have at least took the batteries out of it so it wouldn't vibrate."

"Oh my god Kurt!" She tucked her head in her hands trying to hide the blushing creeping up her face. "I seriously didn't think the whole pit crew was going to be so fascinated by my vibrator." Rachel looked over at the older couple who was sitting across from them who were snickering to each other as if what Rachel did was wrong.

"Rachel…don't—"Kurt was cut off by a snappy Rachel Berry.

"Excuse me, but just because I have a vibrator doesn't make me a bad person." Rachel was no longer ashamed just angry. The couple stopped whispering to each other before they turned away not wanting to face Rachel's fury. Kurt now sulked down in his seat as she snapped at the older couple.

"Rachel…hush." Was the only thing Kurt could spit out as she saw the shuttle driver slow the bus down in front of a small Beaver Creek resort that seemed to be at the edge of the mountain side. Rachel saw the older couple grab their bags quickly as the shuttle driver got off the bus to grab the rest of their bags off the storage of the bus. Rachel turned to Kurt as she fall back into her seat mad.

"The nerve of some people, I swear." Rachel huffed as she looked out the window, seeing the hill in front of them which she knew led to their home sweet home for two weeks.

"Sweetie, you just announced to the bus that you had a vibrator on board. I think you scared people away." Kurt interjected before looking around. "Luckily it was just the old couple and the bus lady."

"I don't get the point of arguing. In less than twenty minutes we are going to be at the cabin with our ex's, how much worst could it get?" Rachel shrugged fixing her bag as the nerves set in at the thought of being in the same room with Finn.

The last time she saw him was at Will and Emma's wedding. They had been broken up for months, and she'd recently begun dating Brody around that time. He brought some girl he met at some party, and, yes, she was jealous. She was always jealous of any girl who came within hugging distance of Finn, but she knew that she had no right to be. The wedding was awkward and full of tension; she had to admit it. Everyone could tell. They shared a drink together before dueting, and they—as Kurt called it—had amazing eye-sex before he scampered off with his date. To be quite honest, if Finn would have fought for her that night, she would have fallen back into his arms, but he didn't. He walked away and never looked back. She was pulled from those thoughts when the bus driver kicked her boots against the side of the shuttle before coming back in taking a seat.

"Next stop Snow Valley." The driver announced before looking back into the mirror winking at Rachel.

She instantly became uncomfortable and pushed her head into Kurt's shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. The twenty minute ride up the mountain was very quiet, and with each mile they inched closer to the cabin, her uneasiness grew. The shuttle bus pulled up in front of a huge cabin that could be considered the size of a small mansion in New York. There was a fresh patch of snow lying on the ground but the driveway was plowed and the sidewalks up to the house were clean. There were a few cars in there already which meant either everyone was there or the people who drove were there. The driver put the bus in park and opened the door as Rachel and Kurt stood up putting their jackets on.

"Take a deep breath," Kurt whispered, following his own advice as Rachel grabbed her backpack and bag and headed off the bus. Rachel looked up at the front door and saw that it was open. She pulled in a deep breath, worried that it was Finn before she saw Santana open the door smiling. She was wearing a big winter jacket and the same boots Rachel had on. Santana rushed down the steps, and the two women embraced.  
"Berry, it's been like years, literally." Santana laughed squeezing her for one moment before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't make the last get together. Being on Broadway can be rather tiring, and, let's just say, I needed my beauty rest." Rachel laughed as Kurt made his way over to Santana to hug her.

"I never thought I would see the day that I actually missed Santana Lopez." Kurt giggled.

"Well, actually, it's Santana Puckerman now." Santana quipped, showing the two of them her wedding and engagement rings. "Not that the two of you would know that because you never come home."

"Santana you know I wanted to come." Rachel defended herself quickly as she spotted Puck.

"Yeah I know. But that guy got in the way and Broadway was calling your name." Santana rolled her eyes, her words laced with sarcasm.

As soon as Puck headed out the door, another tall figure followed behind him. She automatically recognized him. He still had the same hairstyle, Finn's fin. He looked a little older, but they all did now. He was growing scruff that always turned her on. She couldn't lie to herself; there was no denying the way her body tingled for him already. She was feeling things she hadn't felt in years, not even when she was with Brody. For a moment a silly grin grew across her face before it felt when they made it down the bottom of the steps.

Finn, on the other hand, didn't know how to feel about Rachel standing in front of him. They still had some type of sexual and emotional connection between the two of them, they always would. But the last time they saw each other he was walking away from everything forever. The last time he saw her she was wearing a red strapless dress, her hair was down and curled, and her eyes were lined with eyeliner as if she were trying to hide behind it.. She was dating Brody, and he was dating a random girl at the time. Now Rachel stood in front of him slightly different then he last remembered. Her makeup had toned down again, and she seemed more relaxed with herself. Finn noticed that she had grown more beautiful with each passing year, and he was slightly jealous of Brody, knowing that he got to spend the years with her. Finn didn't say a word as he went over and hugged Kurt tightly while Rachel and Puck hugged.

"I have been meaning to call you." Kurt smiling up at Finn as he hoisted his backpack on his shoulder.

"That's okay little bro, life can be pretty hectic." Finn chuckled, ruffling his hair before leaning over and grabbing a bunch of bags, including Rachel's; Puck rushed over to help him and the two headed up the stairs of the cabin leaving Santana, Kurt, and Rachel to follow behind him.

"So everyone is here. Most everyone rushed down to town to eat and Mercedes and Mike are downstairs in the den playing Just Dance 9." Santana linked arms with Rachel as they scurried up the steps.

"Do they already have the rooms picked out because I can bunk with Mercedes." Rachel stepped off the porch and into the huge cabin which lead into a grand living room with a burning fire. Finn and Puck dropped the bags and stood towards the fire to warm them up as Rachel, Kurt, and Santana slipped out of their boots and jackets.

"Well most of the rooms are really only fit for couples. There is only one room that had enough beds for four people but Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes called that room. So you and Kurt are going to have to fight for the last spot in the room." Santana glanced between Kurt and Rachel.

"Well, who has room left?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Most of the couples have picked rooms already. So I think the only room left is with Finn, right next to Blaine and Sebastian." Santana said before heading into the kitchen. Rachel automatically shot eyes at Kurt, who looked ready to fight to the death. It felt like The Hunger Games of vacations.

"Please don't do this to me. He is your brother and at least you two are on speaking terms." Rachel whispered to Kurt.

"Rachel you know I am still trying to get use to Blaine and Sebastian dating, and if, god forbid, they make noises, I would be sharing a room with my brother next to my ex. Rachel please?" This was killing her. She was his best friend, and she didn't want to see him suffer. But this was her ex. This was the man who hadn't been on speaking terms with her for years.

"Kurt, you know that I can't…" Rachel drifted off looking at Finn before pulling away. Santana made her way over to them.

"Rachel if you do share a room with Finn, there is a pull out in the room so you won't have to share a bed." Santana shrugged. "But Kurt, don't you think you should share a room with your brother?"

"You don't understand Santana. Blaine and Sebastian are dating and I really don't want—" Kurt was cut off by Rachel who had a sullen look on her face.

"I don't want to ruin the holidays for Kurt even more than Blaine and Sebastian have by being here. I think Finn and I can be civil enough to share a room." Rachel sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Besides, I can always bunk in the den if it because too much."

"Okay, it's settled. Puck, go take Kurt's bag to the bedroom with Quinn, and Finn, you can help Rachel settle into your room." Santana was still the ultimate puppet master.

Santana headed upstairs and Kurt pointed out all his bags to Puck as he headed up the stairs and down the hallway to his room with the others. Rachel and Finn stood in silence, only hearing the crackling of the burning logs in the fireplace. They tried to avoid each other's glances for a moment.

"Well, let me show you where we are." Finn picked up the remaining bags that were lying by the front door.

Rachel just nodded quietly as she picked up her things and followed him down the brightly lit hall. It was already almost dinner time so the house was lit up like the Fourth of July. Rachel glanced up at him as he opened the door revealing a large room with a California king size bed, a small sitting area, and a master bedroom. All in all, the room was perfect, but it was made for a couple, which Finn and Rachel were not.

"It's really nice." Rachel murmured, setting her purse down on the couch where she'd be sleeping. "I will take the couch."

"No, no. Take the bed. I will sleep on the couch." Finn moved her purse on the bed as he fell onto the couch.

"Finn, please, you are way too tall to sleep on the couch. You are going to wake up with a backache, you remember that night you slept in my basement?" Rachel insisted, grabbing her purse again setting it on the couch.

"But I am a gentleman, and I am not going to let you sleep on the couch." Finn tried grabbing her bag again. but her grip it was too tight. Maybe she was acting like a five year old but she didn't care. Finn always put her first and ended up hurting himself in the process and she couldn't deal with it.

"You are not going to argue with me until you realize I'm right. I am sleeping on the couch." Rachel settled on the couch.

"You never listen to me, do you?" Finn bit his lip; this was not the best way to start a vacation.  
"Excuse me?" Rachel seethed as she narrowed her eyes at Finn. How dare he say she didn't listen to him?

"Well, you always argued with me back in high school. You knew how to press my buttons to get me mad. That's why you always won because I didn't even want to bother fighting with you." Finn leaned against the post of the bed with a half smirk.

"We always argued because you would pick the stupidest things to fight about." Rachel spat out at him as she shrugged off her sweater revealing a light pink tank top.

Finn's eyes fell to her upper body as she struggled pulling off the sweater. Finn wasn't going to lie when it came to Rachel's body. Even if years had passed them by, Rachel's body just grew more and more beautiful with each breath she took. The waist line of the top rose, and he caught a glimpse of her navel and her tan colored skin before she pulled her head out of the sweater, making his eyes divert towards the ground. Rachel dropped the sweater on the bed as she saw Finn try and make it seem like he was interested in something else.

"Stupidest fights huh? Last time I checked you were the one making stupid mistakes." Finn spat at her.

"How am I making stupid mistakes?" Rachel planted her hands on her hips in her classic Rachel Berry defensive stance; at least it was if Finn remembered correctly. Rachel really didn't want to bring out the list of stupid things that filled her head, but the fact that Finn thought she was making more mistakes than him was absolutely absurd. If anything they both made their fair share of mistakes.

"I'm really not getting into this. That no contract rule should have been written in contract because if you are going to bitch for two weeks, I'll bunk with Artie and Brittany." Finn knew that it was his fault they opened up this can of worms.

"Wow, I was just trying to be nice by sleeping on the couch so you wouldn't be in pain on your vacation." She grabbed her bag and set it on the bed before crawling up onto the king size bed that swallowed her small frame whole. "But screw that, if you want to be a dick and live in a haunted past, by my guest. I was leaving all of it behind. Oh and by the way, another mistake you made, arguing with me today. Enjoy the couch."

Rachel's head fell back onto the pillow, allowing the tension to ease out of her body; Finn couldn't tear his eyes off her body. No matter how much was unsettled between them, the sexual tension kept building. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, half the time he argued with her in high school because she looked so sexy when she was mad. Her hair would get all messed up, and she'd pout her lips at him. Besides, the makeup sex was something he still couldn't find the words to describe.

Finn thoughts were drawn away by the idea of Brody and Rachel fighting and then making up the same way they used to. Finn's fists clenched, and his eyes became dark and troubled as he pulled his bag onto the couch.. Part of him wondered why Brody hadn't shown up with Rachel. The last New Directions event had been Santana and Puck's wedding, and apparently Rachel's excuse was work. But Kurt had mention in a call awhile back that Brody and Rachel were having issues. Maybe he couldn't deal with the group of friends who had become protective of Rachel Berry and the light she held. He saw Rachel toss herself off the side of the bed grabbing one of her bags trying to pick it up putting it on the bed. She struggled with the weight and almost dropped it on her foot before Finn grabbed it helping her. He didn't say much as he set it on the bed before going back to his own bags. She didn't say thank you, but the tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Why isn't he here?" Finn asked not looking at her. He unzipped his bag pulling out a few things trying to dodge any glances at her.

"It's none of your business." Rachel didn't make any attempt to continue the conversation as she pulled out a pair of pajamas and her slippers.

"Was he not man enough to face me or anyone else here?" Finn spoke quietly.

Rachel looked up, her face full of sadness and disgust.. The truth was so hard to tell the ones she loved. She'd fallen into a black hole with Brody, and if people only knew.

"Who are you to judge what a man is? There was only one time when you ever were one." Rachel snapped; she knew she'd cut deep, and Finn barely looked up at her.  
"Last time I checked, I gave up my entire life and happiness for you."

Finn stood up and headed out the bedroom door leaving Rachel stunned and dejected. She didn't even get the chance to tell him that Brody was gone from her life. She wanted to but didn't. She just stood there at the edge of the bed, sadly gripping her pajamas. . This fight was never going to end.

-

_Screw him._ Finn Hudson was not going to have this power over her. He was not going to ruin her vacation, and yet she laid in the king size bed alone without anyone in the house. They had all decided to take a trip down to the pub down the road, and Kurt had begged and begged her to go so he wouldn't have to deal with the loving antics of Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. But Rachel declined. Finn's comments had opened the doors to emotions she'd been trying to hide. She felt like she was in high school again and something was tugging at her heart. She wasn't completely sure what it was. Maybe it was because she shared a cabin with the people she grew up with and her connection with Lima and home was strong. Maybe it was because her first love was here. Maybe it was because she could feel the sexual tension that had been growing more and more as the night drug on. She was so happy when they decided to go out and leave her alone.

She slipped into the oversized tub that was in the bathroom filling it with bubbles and bath salts. She relaxed for a good half an hour before climbing into bed in nothing but her oversized McKinley High t-shirt that she had stolen from Finn years ago. She hoped he wouldn't notice, that by the time he would be back, she would be fast asleep in the king size bed he'd lost in the argument. The lights were on dim, soothing Rachel's senses, and all she heard was the fire that she attempted to start herself. Finn's bags were huddled in the corner by the couch and her own bags were neatly stacked by the bathroom door. She really didn't feel like unpacking. The Mountain View that they had was beautiful at night as she watched the snow fall and for a moment she felt really lonely. It wasn't so much missing Brody, because she didn't. It was the feeling of having someone care about her; she hadn't felt that in quite some time

If Brody and Rachel were sharing a room, Brody wouldn't have given Rachel the bed. He would have said that his beauty rest is more important than a chorus girl's. He wouldn't have put her first. Finn put her first, and he wasn't even in love with her. Her mind began to flicker back to the thoughts of Finn and she didn't know why. She was so angry at him. What right did he have to pry into her personal life? So what if Brody wasn't around anymore. She was better than any man and she could deal with herself without the drama of someone dragging her down. She even knew how to please herself properly. She had been giving herself mind-blowing orgasms for years, especially since Brody wasn't ever quite up to the job. The last time she felt good with a man was in high school and she was sharing a room with him.

Rachel's hands moved to the bed side table and pulled out what had caused such a frenzy of embarrassment at the airport almost 10 hours before. She knew that everyone would be out for at least two more hours and half of them would be drunk. She sat up slightly wondering if she should lock the door but instead she trusted her instincts. Rachel needed to relieve the tension that had been building up because of Finn; just one look from him made an ache grow between her legs and gave her the feeling like she was in high school all over again. She drew the blankets up close to her and moved her hands down between her .. If people really knew what she thought about when she touched herself they would say she wasn't over Finn. He was the only man she had ever been with to give her the kind of orgasm she knew how to get herself. Her fingers danced across her skin as she tickled her inner thighs causing a slight moan to escape her lips. Rachel's head fell back slightly as she checked the batteries before turning it on. A hum filled the room, and her right hand held it tight as she wiggled out of her black lacy panties and dropped them on the floor quicker than she put them on. Moving her left hand up her shirt, Rachel massaged her breast slightly as she moved the vibrator against her inner thighs for a moment before she ran the purple shimmery vibrator against her heated core feeling the vibrations send shockwaves through her body.

Rachel released a loud moan, glad that she was alone in the house. She continued to massage her breasts as she let the tip of the vibrator move between the glistening lips that were begging to be touched and tasted. Rachel closed and allowed her imagination to take control as usual. She was on stage and Finn was in the audience and she was dancing on stage turning him on. It was one of her many fantasies. She moved the tip of the vibrator over the bundle nerves that throbbed between her thighs. As she felt the vibrations against her, Rachel moaned moving her left hand to the sheets of the bed squeezing them tightly between her fingers as if she was running them through someone's hair. Rachel's moans and the vibrator's hums filled the room as she moved her hand causing her body to jerk at the motions she was creating. Her moans turned into heavy breathing and she pulled her vibrator away for a moment to catch her breath. Her desire had been pooling between her legs and she moved her hand back rubbing the tip back over to her clit letting out a loud moan once again. Rachel was so lost in herself she didn't hear the door creak open.

"Oh crap!" It was Finn; He was standing at the edge of the bed trying to solve the situation. "Holy shit!"

The words slip slowly out of Finn's mouth; his eyes became fixated on the bed and the small figure that was squealing and squirming in pleasure. Finn wondered whether or not if Rachel noticed that he had been lurking at the foot of the bed still dumbstruck by the fact that Little Miss Berry was getting off. He knew he should make his presence known, but it was really hard to do considering the sight he was staring at was such a huge turn on. He remembered the past five years of thoughts and memories of her. One thing he learned about himself after their break up was that Rachel was the only girl to ever make him feel real pleasure. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't have good sex after Rachel, because he did, but 95% of the time it was only good because Rachel was the girl he would think about to reach his happy place. Seeing her lying in the bed moaning out was a longtime dream coming true and both of his heads knew it. Part of him was glad he decided to come home early. It took only a moment of his own heavy breathing for him to speak.

"Rachel…" Finn spoke a little louder causing Rachel's eyes to fly open and her head to jerk up.

There was a moment of quiet between them as their eyes caught glimpses of each other before Rachel squealed in shock and embarrassment as she shoved the vibrator into the off mode and hid it under the pillow while she gripped the blankets for dear life. How in the world did she think that no one would come back early? She was too lazy to lock the door and now she was paying the price, seeing Finn standing at the foot of the bed curious about what was going on. Luckily she wasn't completely naked because this was already awkward enough.

"Finn! Get out!" She screamed and jumped out of the bed, wearing the white sheet like a long skirt to hide her body from him.

Finn didn't really know how to respond to her. She pushed him slightly, and he found her anger more than a little cute. Finn looked down noticing that Rachel was standing in an extra large gray t-shirt that had 'McKinley' on it. If he had to bet it was one of his old shirts. Did she riffle through his suitcase for a big t-shirt?

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Finn asked tugging at it slightly as he tilted his head trying to see through the dim light of the room. Rachel froze for a moment, as soon as those words left his mouth, she knew he knew.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, holding the sheet tighter around her waist so that it wouldn't fall.

"Why do you think its okay to riffle through my suitcase for stuff that isn't yours?" Finn accused; he failed to consider that he'd been missing that particular shirt for years.

"I didn't _riffle _through your suitcase." Rachel snapped, clearly disgusted by the accusations.. "I am not obsessed with you like your little stalker girls in LA."

"Well if that is my shirt where did you get it?" Finn leaned against the bed and refused to move. He wasn't going to leave until he got answers. Rachel marched over to the bedroom door grabbing the handle swinging the door open.

"Leave! I need to compose myself." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks turning her bright red. How was she supposed to tell him that she stole it from him five years ago and wore it at least once a week to remember him?

"Not until you answer my question." He crossed his arms with a smirk; he knew he was getting under her skin already. He missed this. He missed teasing her and making her angry, but this wasn't the same. When they were together the small fights turned into amazing sex, but he wasn't going to get any of that now.

"I am not answering your questions. I don't have to." Rachel stomped her foot even though she felt like almost pleading for him to leave.

Rachel had grown up in the years she spent away from him. She was a completely different woman. They weren't in high school anymore, and Finn Hudson was not going to win this battle.

"Well when it involves my shirt, I think you have to."

Finn made a valid point. She said it was his shirt, and it was his property. He had every right to ask questions. He took a few steps toward her trying to figure out if he had worn it in the past couple of weeks. It seems like an older worn out shirt and to be honest, all he was really thinking about was tearing it off her body. Rachel bit her lip when she saw Finn's hand move to the door and close it.

"I am not leaving until you answer me." The tone in his voice was sharper, more forceful than she'd heard him speak in a long time.

"I took it." Rachel spit out hoping he would leave.

"So you did riffle through my suitcase?" Finn crossed his arms.

"No, I took it like five years ago." She whispered as she looked down at her feet looking at the sheet that was touching her toes.

It caught Finn off guard. The fact that she had stolen his shirt and kept it this long astounded him. He was really lost with how to react at the moment. She was Brody's girlfriend, and yet she was wearing his shirt.

"I bet Brody loves that." Finn hissed, grabbing a few things from his bag heading towards the door of the bedroom.

"Why do you keep bringing him up? You don't see me bringing Miss Bimbo Tits up."

Rachel crossed her arms, the sheet slipping to the floor, and Finn's breath caught as his eyes fell on her legs. The shirt was like an oversized nightgown, and in one swift movement he could easily lift it to see all of her. She planted her hands on her hips again, causing the shirt to rise farther and expose more.

"Miss Bimbo Tits? Who the hell is that?" Finn was completely confused; he hadn't steadily dated anyone for years so he had no clue who she was talking about.

"The blonde chick at Mr. Schue's wedding." Rachel snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn dropped the pair of pajama bottoms on the floor with his toothbrush and bag of toiletries.

"What? She was all you cared about back then? I'm sure she isn't happy with you sharing a room with your ex-girlfriend." She could feel the shirt riding up, and she pulled it down slightly.

"Gia? Rachel, that was five years ago. You honestly still think I am dating her." Finn couldn't help but laugh; he hadn't seen Gia in four years, and Rachel really thought she was still an issue. "You are so freaking delusional Rachel Berry. Go back to your boyfriend and be crazy in New York."

Finn leaned down it pick up his stuff, and Rachel grabbed a pillow, throwing it at his head.. It hit him in the back of the head as he stood up.. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of frustration when he simply picked it up and placed it back on the bed; he didn't seem to even care enough to be angry with her.

"Gia is such a porno name." Rachel sneered as she reached for her black panties from the floor.

Anger welled in Finn's chest as she continued to push. Why was it okay for her to rag on his ex's but when it came to Brody, god forbid the world end. The guy was a douche bag anyways.

"Yeah, well what kind of a name is Brody Weston." Finn said finally letting all the anger out.  
"I don't know the name of an ass?" Rachel snapped, allowing her anger to escape; she hated Brody, and with everything that happened between the two of them, she swore she was going to not date again.

"That you cheated on me with." Finn spat, no longer concerned about the pain his words might cause.

"We were on a break!" Rachel ran her hands through her hair; Finn rolled his eyes."And stop bringing up Brody."

"No, you broke my heart to be with him." Finn cornered her against the wall, ignoring the way the space between them had closed almost completely.

"No. I let you go just like you let me go. Everything happened because you decided to put me on a train without you." Rachel's voice went soft, "I still hate you for what you did at the wedding, ignoring me like I was never alive."

Finn let out a soft grunt, his hands cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss; halfheartedly she pushed at his chest, trying to stop things before things got out of control, but his hands dropped to her waist and pulled her against his body. His lips moved against hers, kissing her hard and reveling in the softness he'd missed so much. Kissing Rachel was like a drug, and he was addicted. Now it was like he'd fallen off the wagon, and he just couldn't stop. Her hands moved over his chest, caught between the urge to push him away and the urge to pull him closer as his tongue parted her lips and his hands cupped her ass. He savored the feel of her under his fingers, squeezing as he caught his breath. Swiftly his lips dropped to her neck, intent on leaving a mark the way he'd done when they were together. Funny how easy it was to fall back into a pattern they hadn't found in years.

"Finn stop…" Rachel said in a moan as she tried to pull herself away. "We can't do this."

Finn pulled her closer, frustrating her more as it broke down her resistance.. As much as Rachel wanted to push Finn back on that bed and take advantage of him, she knew that it was like messing with fire and she didn't want to get burned.

"I hate him." Finn whispered in her ear, his voice rough and husky. "It's like he turned you against me."

Finn's hands moved up her body, grabbing her wrists and pinning her arms to the wall. Rachel's head turned, and she could see hatred in his eyes. She didn't know if he just hated him or her or even both of them, but Rachel Just couldn't pull away from Finn.

"I should make him feel the same amount of pain I felt when I saw him lying on the floor of your apartment…" His words made her shudder.

"Uh–" Rachel was cut off by Finn's lips again, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He moved his fingers to the hem of Rachel's shirt and pulled it over her body, breaking their kiss. The light was still dim in the room but he could make out every feature of her body. Her skin was still as soft as he could remember, and when the whimpers slipped out of her mouth, Finn knew that he was still hitting her sweet spots. He moved his hand down her back as his lips moved to hers again, and he felt her body reacting just the way he wanted it.

"Finn we can't…" She pulled her body up , but he pressed her back against the bed as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the ground with hers.

"I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you are so mad you want to kill me. I need this. You need this." Finn whispered before moving up her body looking at her tender perky breasts as they pebbled in the dim firelight.

He moved his left hand to her breast and pinched her nipples slightly.. Her whimpers and moans just proved that she wanted it just as much as he did. His lips moved to her other free breast and his sucked it slightly. Rachel didn't know what to do. She knew she should fight this, pull away and kick him out of the room, but her body was possessed. To hell with the damage it would cause to their already broken relationship. Her fingers danced through his hair pulling him closer to her body while she felt sweet heat pool between her legs.

"Finn…" His name released from her lips as his touch became rougher and more insistent ; switched his mouth to her other breast taking it in just as long as he did with the other one.

He was sure that tomorrow both of them were going to regret this, but the sexual energy in the room wasn't going to let them stop. He was almost unbearably hard, and his jeans were way too tight now. Rachel watched as his fingers fumbled with the belt, and she tried to hold in a giggle as she crawled off the bed standing in front of him. Her hands fumbled with the buckle as Finn tried to push her away to do it himself, but she just pushed him against the wall with her tiny hand. Her eyes stayed on his, full of righteous anger and aggression as she worked his pants off his hips; she could feel his erection straining against her. She'd done this; it was her body, her whimpers that aroused him like this. Rachel moved her fingers to the waistband of his plaid boxer shorts, reminded of the way he'd worn them in high school.  
"Fine, you want to fuck me because you're angry, well I can fuck just as hard back." Rachel's voice was laced with frustration as she narrowed her eyes and pushed down his boxers, seeing him in all his glory.

She had been naked for long enough, and she wanted to make him feel exactly what she felt. Rachel ran a finger down his chest slowly as she he kicked out of the boxers. Her hand made its way down to the stiffness she created, running her index finger over the head of cock and feeling the pre-cum already slipping out. She couldn't help but wonder just how much experience he'd had since their break up, but she couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else. Rachel teased him for a moment before her hand encircled the familiar heaviness of his arousal. Finn's jaw went slack, and he released a series of soft grunt and less than manly whimpers. The fact that she had him literally in the palm of her hand made her body ache for something more.

Rachel kissed her chest lightly before moving down his body, slowly teasing him in painful agony. She knew what he wanted. They had spent the last five months of their relationship trying to perfect it. She looked up at him as his hand moved down to the strands of her hair before cupping the back of her head. She didn't have time to think before Finn aligned himself with her lips and pushed himself into her mouth, controlling her head with his hand. He felt her mouth wrap around him and his eyes closed for a moment. Her tongue flickered against him as she moved her head down further taking him deeper. The moans escaping his lips were proof enough that she still remembered exactly how to please him, and she smiled inwardly, knowing that she had the power to take it away at any second. She was tempted to pull away right now, but her body wouldn't let her. It was like two magnets stuck together.

Finn pushed himself further into her mouth and bit his lip, watching her eyes close as she stayed still for a moment before pulling away to take a deep breath. It was a sight he never thought he would see again. He remembered the nights they would sneak away to his room and experiment with each other; trying new positions, different ways to make each other climax, and just trying to make their sex life better. He learned all the basics with her, and he was forever grateful for the time they'd spent together. His thoughts were chased from his mind by the sight of Rachel enveloping him in the heat of her mouth while her free hand moved between her legs to stroke herself. He could feel the vibrations of Rachel's moans against his shaft, and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. As much as her loved the feel of her lips around him, he was desperate for more, and he had to act before they both came to their senses. Rachel whined in displeasure as Finn picked her up, roughly tossing her on the bed. He parted her thighs, staring down at her as she quivered in anticipation.

His fingers traveled up her inner thighs, tickling her slowly before stopping at the sight he longed to see. Rachel was glistening before him, soaked with arousal, and he knew he'd done this to her. He moved his thumb slightly over the lips savoring the feel of her heat as he leisurely gazed down at her. He hated the thought of Brody touching her, of the asshole that stole her making her moan, and he slid his thumb against her clit, watching her squirm beneath him. He wanted for her beg for it. He wanted to her to want it so badly that she screamed his name so loud that the village down the road would hear it. Finn released a soft whimper when he felt her tightness as he pushed his fingers in her pumping in and out.

"Bet he doesn't make you feel this good, does he?" Finn used his left hand to grip her thigh as he pulled himself closer to her. "I bet he never made you cum like I did, like I can."

Finn leaned down whispering in her ear before kissing her neck slightly as his fingers dripped in her juices. Rachel shook her head unable to speak as he nibbled on her neck. She let out a moan as he pulled his fingers from her, seeing them glistening in the barely lit room. Finn lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking her essence from them with a groan. She still tasted like heaven, exactly as he'd remembered. He closed his eyes for a moment before moving his fingers back into her again.

"Does he make you feel this good?"

"No!" She screamed."I need you please Finn."

Rachel whimpered as his fingers touched the sweet spot for just a moment before he moved them back out of her. He tasted her one more time before he climbed onto the bed, hovering above her, his eyes meeting hers and hold her gaze. Rachel hadn't felt like this in years, even when she had to please herself. Finn knew what buttons to press, and as always, he was hitting every one of them. The more he teased her, the more impatient she became, and instinctively she moved to take control. Her arms moved around his neck, and she pulled him closer trying to align herself with him. But he rolled to his back causing her body to shift, and he was once again in control. Neither of them said a word as their eyes remained locked on each other; it was as if their bodies spoke a language all their own. The tension built, and soon neither of them could take anymore teasing; he gripped her hips, pressing up until he barely slipped within her. Rachel arched her back, moaning as e filled her completely.

"Fuck…" Finn groaned as her heat surrounded him,

It had been years since he felt this good and the fact that Rachel wanted it just as bad only made him feel more special. Rachel really did want this. No matter how angry she was with him or how rough their actions were with each other tonight, she wanted it. It didn't even matter that tomorrow it wouldn't be the same. She just felt like this moment she was sharing was a culmination of the five years of fighting, of ignoring and avoiding each other. Finn only took a moment before he buried himself deep into her snug walls, letting out a load moan .Rachel's body arched again, and he held onto her waist as she moved up and down on him slowly.

"Finn, oh god…" She whimpered as her fingers ran through her own hair before she started to speed up her motions.

Finn wasn't wearing a condom, but neither of them was thinking much about protection at the moment. Intelligent thought had flown out the window the moment his lips found hers. The sensation of the two of them connected with nothing between them almost sent Rachel over the edge alone but she was desperately tried to hold out, to prolong the feeling of him inside her, completely one with him. Finn slid in and out of her faster as he pulled himself up into a sitting position to face her. He kissed her lips swallowing her moans down for a moment as his hands moved down her back. The sounds of flesh pounding together filled the air like a steady stream of music as words slipped out of Rachel's mouth.

"Harder, Finn…fuck me harder… yes, yes, yes…"

Finn had never felt this much build up as he gripped her waist and complied with her request; it had never been so intense before, and he wondered if it would ever feel like this again. He could feel her wetness slip down the sides of his cock, and he knew that she was only moment away from exploding.

"You feel so fucking good." Finn growled into her ear as her legs wrapped around him.

She shifted her hips slightly so the tip of his cock could hit her g-spot. She wondered briefly if he still had it. She wondered if he could still make her climax and scream like he used to. Her nails ran down his back, and she knew she was probably leaving marks. She didn't have to wonder long as Finn's cock pushed against her sweetness, triggering her peak, and she cried out and arched in pleasure on top of him. Rachel's moans were muffled against his shoulder as she shuddered and quaked in his lap, riding out her orgasm while he continued to pump in and out of her . Moments later he reached his own climax, hips jerking as he released within her. The two breathed heavy against each other before Finn pulled away and fell back against the bed, not sure how to react. Rachel's eyes still held anger as they glanced over at him before falling back against the pillow..

"I told you I could fuck just as hard as you could."

"Brody is gonna kill me when he finds out I fucked your brains out." Finn mused, refusing to hide the pride in his voice; it didn't matter how much he still cared because this was a huge mess that they'd only made worse.

"Why do you care?" Finn didn't say a word; this was a bad idea, and he knew it. "Finn, he isn't going to kill you because we broke up two months ago."

"You guys broke up?" Finn looked over at her for only a moment before looking away again.

"Don't think it makes a difference with us. There is too much history behind us to open that can of worms again." Rachel was pushing him away—she didn't have a choice, and she stood up grabbing the gray t-shirt putting it on before climbing back into bed. "You can either sleep in the bed tonight or the couch, but starting tomorrow we don't sleep in the same bed."

With that Rachel put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to hide her sadness. Finn didn't know what to say or do. He was lost. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

A/n: And there is the first chapter. I promise that the story will build up in upcoming chapters. I just had to create the angst before I could start with the story. Please review! I love them!


	2. Chapter 2: Scream

A/n: So, I hate being that author that doesn't update for weeks and weeks but I am in a moving transition and I have had a big month so the next chapter might be delayed. I am trying to make sure that what I am pumping out is quality work and I don't want to disappoint any of you. I do want to thank you for all the kind reviews. It makes my day opening up my email seeing so many reviews for a story that I personally thought wasn't going to be more than a chapter. I want to also thank Dani for her kind words and her enthusiasm of the story. It is keeping me going through these dark times. Another big thank you to Nic for being my beta, I seriously don't know how I would get through this without her. As usual, please leave me reviews! It helps me!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the one and only Ryan Murphy. Though I would really love to own Finn Hudson, it will forever be a dream. The song also belongs to Usher and his writers. Also there is a mention of the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there_

Chapter 2: Scream

Rachel felt the burn of playing with fire. For all she knew, her body was covered in third degree burns thanks to her little encounter the night before with Finn. She woke up facing Finn, who was fast asleep on the opposite side of the bed. He hadn't moved all night, even though Rachel had hoped that the situation would have become awkward enough to make him move to the couch. He ended up falling asleep soundly and stealing her covers; the man had snored and mumbled in his sleep the entire night. She tried to make herself think the situation was awkward, but it didn't feel that way. She hadn't felt this rested in years, and she couldn't help but wonder if Finn sleeping beside her was the main reason. It was like high school, and for once she felt like all her worries and fears faded away. That is until she woke up finding Finn Hudson still naked in her bed.

Rachel took a breath, pulling back what covers she had and climbing down off the bed. She rushed to her t-shirt to hide her body, afraid that Finn might wake up. She slid it over her head before finding her panties and reaching into her bag for a pair of pajama pants. Quickly she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She looked over at the bed seeing Finn's chest rise and fall. Part of her was scared that she was getting too comfortable with the idea of Finn being around, and so she made a promise to herself that last night was a one-time thing, nothing more. Rachel put on a pair of socks and headed down the hall to the main living room finding Kurt and Santana drinking coffee by the fire. She could hear a few of the guys in the kitchen chatting about some football game, and she swiftly padded in to find a mug for coffee, thankful no one noticed her. Soon enough she was settled in a seat next to Santana and Kurt, her hands wrapped about the steaming mug.

"I'm just telling you fancy pants, getting drunk and trying to flirt with bowtie was a bad move." Santana chuckled; Rachel sipped her black coffee before eyeing him.

"You did what?" Rachel glanced over at Kurt who was hiding his face in his coffee cup.

"Kurt had a little bit too much to drink last night. And by little, I mean the boy got absolutely wasted. He got on stage and stole the microphone from the bar singer and confessed his undying love and devotion to Blaine by singing 'Baby, its Cold Outside'." Santana mumbled.

"To be fair, you ditched me last night. You know how I get Rachel. Don't you remember that time at Call Backs?" Kurt pleaded his case; Rachel was well aware of the fact that her best friend couldn't exactly hold his alcohol.

"I know but I wasn't in the best mood and drinking really wouldn't have made it any better."

"Rough night?" Santana inquired.

"I suppose you could say that." Rachel quipped as she buried her face in coffee again.

"Well how else would you say it?" Santana questioned with a raise of a brow. Rachel contemplated answering her, but instead she kept it to herself; if no one knew about her little romp with Finn, she was going to keep it that way.

"I guess I'm not very good at sarcasm." Rachel snipped before trying and failing to lead the conversation back to Kurt's little drunken evening.

"Well Berry, telling jokes was never your thing." Santana paused as Sam walked by before speaking up again. "But seriously, how was last night?"

"We are trying to get along. What else do you want me to say?"

"Considering I know my brother, nothing is ever easy with him." Kurt butted in glad the conversation was off him.

"And Puck and I have lived with him for years Babs. Lady Lips is right, nothing is easy with Finnocent."

"We fought more than once." Rachel finally admitted. "I'm really not surprised. Putting two ex's in a room who hadn't resolved issues for years, it was bound to happen. We have deep rooted issues stemming back into high school"

"Rachel, you know coming here was going to be an adventure, good or bad. Think of it this way, Finn is a part of your past, your unresolved past. The faster you can figure it out the easier life will be when you go home." Kurt remarked, trying to sound like the voice of wisdom.

"Thank you Dali Llama." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are you actually coming out tonight?" Santana pressed.

"Yes, I need to get out of this place and even though alcohol will probably be involved, at this point I don't care." She had begun the vacation with a promise to enjoy herself, and she intended to keep that promise; she deserved happiness, and regardless of present company, she was determined to be happy.

"Drunk Berry?" Santana sounded intrigued.

"I think the only time you ever saw me drunk was at my lame party in high school where we played spin the bottle and I kissed Blaine." Rachel remembered giggling.

"I remember that clearly." Kurt interjected. "And Rachel, please please _please _don't get drunk. I really don't want to take care of Sloppy Rachel tonight."

"I'm not sloppy." Rachel slapped his shoulder before taking a sip of coffee.

"You are. Do you know how many times Brody called me from the train telling me to leave the door open because he was carrying you upstairs?" Rachel shivered at the thought of Brody taking care of her; there was no part of her that missed him, and she really didn't want to think about him.

"But you forget how delicious their cherry sours are." Rachel smiled, hoping the subject would turn away from Brody.

"Sure. I mean I really don't blame you for sucking them down the way you did. Brody made me want to drink and I wasn't even dating him." Kurt's continued rambling was beginning to annoy her; honestly, if anyone knew that the subject of Brody was a sore one it was Kurt, so why did he insist on bringing him up all the time.

"Rachel, everyone is going on the slopes in an hour, but I am a really bad skier. Do you want to go shopping with me instead?" Santana asked as she stood. Rachel knew that she would be a hopeless mess in the snow and if everyone was going, that mean Finn would be there. Santana was offering her the perfect escape, and she jumped at the opportunity to avoid spending time alone with Finn.

"Sure, I'll go shower then we can go."

She stood up and carried her empty mug to the kitchen, grateful to find it empty; as she rinsed out her mug, she leaned against the counter, taking a moment to contemplate her situation. She'd expected to wake up feeling terrible, but all her mind could think about with Finn, who was probably still draped naked across the bed. She tried to convince herself that the feelings were merely physical. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't had sex that good in years. Finn always knew what buttons to press, and he hadn't lost his touch. Suddenly the image of Finn with other women danced across her mind, and she felt a surge of jealousy. The idea of him with other women, touching them the way he touched her, disturbed her more than she anticipated. It had been a long time since she'd felt this kind of jealousy.

She looked up when she heard footsteps slapping against the granite tile floor, and she stood up straight as she saw Finn turn the corner wearing nothing but pajama pants, his hair messy from sleep. Memories she was sure had been erased flooded her mind. The days he had took naps at her house and waking up with his hair a mess. Or the few nights he did spend in New York before they had broken up. It was like she stepped into a time machine and set it back five years. As he turned the corner, Finn paused, his eyes taking in the fact that she was once again wearing his shirt. She felt the blood rush to her face, the instinct to use this opportunity to make a quick escape building. She wanted to move, but her feet were cemented to the floor as Finn whisked his way past her, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I stole the covers all night." Finn made no attempt to hide the fact that they shared a bed. It worried Rachel a little because she didn't want the entire house knowing their antics.

"You were always a blanket hog." Rachel moved her body so he could get to the coffee maker without having to reach around her.

"I guess that is one thing that will never change." He reached for the coffee pot and poured the black liquid into the green mug he was using. "Last night was interesting."

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, watching him reach for the creamer. Mentally she ran through his coffee 'recipe'—two scoops of sugar and more cream than coffee to hide the taste; she still didn't understand why the man who hated coffee so much insisted on attempting to drink it.

"Yeah, and it will never happen again." Her words were rushed and sharp, her eyes narrowed and cold. Finn's lips pulled into a smirk as he leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee.

"Were you trying to punish me last night?" Finn asked quietly as he saw Rachel tugging at the shirt that they had originally started arguing about last night.

"If that was what you want to call it, then yes." Rachel was intent on winning their latest battle. "It was punishment sex."

"Well that isn't very nice now is it?" Finn teased. It surprised him how comfortable he had become in twenty hour period. Yesterday they could barely look at each other, and now he was standing here teasing her, letting the tension build as the petite woman challenged him. "You know that bed is really comfortable, I really don't think I am going to want to sleep on the couch after indulging in it last night."

"Too bad, you are sleeping on the couch and that's final. I told you that what happened last night will never happen again. I would love it if we could just be civil during this trip. We are going to be here for two weeks , and it would be nice if we could put whatever unresolved issues we have aside for the duration."

"Hey, I was being civil ever since you walked through that door. You were the one who wore my t-shirt, brought up the past, and then jumped me."

"I did not jump you. You were the one who started kissing me." She felt a twinge of anger.

"I didn't see you pulling away." He was right, and she had to admit it; she hadn't pulled away. Instead she had pressed forward, diving headlong into trouble. They both knew how much she'd wanted to be with him. Rachel felt a flush of heat, tingeing her cheeks bright pink.

"Yeah, a careless mistake on my end." Rachel spat, almost hoping it would . "As I said before, it won't happen again. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go shower so I can go shopping with Santana. Please wait until I am done showering and getting dressed before you come back into the room."

Rachel left him alone in the room, and he just stood there, a grin plastered across his face. This was the Rachel Berry he remembered. This was the Rachel Berry he loved. Not the one who'd showed up the day before, looking like she was dreading being within five feet of him and being reminded of the past. He refused to think about their past or whatever unresolved issues Rachel seemed intent on bringing up with every conversation. He was going to enjoy his trip and hope that Rachel would keep her words about being civil.

-

She was definitely punishing him. First they have sex –not that he was complaining—but then Rachel decided to make it sound like it was the worst mistake she'd ever made. It was a terrible way to way to start this trip. To top it off, she'd decided to use up all the hot water in the shower before leaving for town. Normally he'd shake it off and assume it was a mistake but he knew Rachel was trying to get under his skin. The worst part was that it was working. She knew he needed a warm shower to get going in the morning and she'd intentionally made sure he wouldn't get one. He complained to Puck the entire twenty minute car ride to the mountain, and then repaid him by helping him unload all the gear before everyone went their separate ways to ski. Once everyone was gone, he and Puck grabbed their snowboards and headed to the lift to get in line.

"So you guys fought, then you fucked?" Puck muttered, his voice laced with confusion.

"Can you keep your voice down? I don't want the entire mountain to know." Finn grunted as the line moved slowly; he spotted Sam helping Quinn onto the lift and hoped that neither of them heard Puck.

"I'm not shocked to be honest." Puck shrugged. "I mean, the way she looked at you from the second she walked in the door—plus you always pick up girls that look like her—it was bound to happen."

"Well she says it's not going to happen ever again."

"You sound disappointed." Puck tilted his head, gauging his friends reaction; truthfully Finn wasn't sure how to feel.

"So maybe I am. I mean Rachel was always good, and when we're together things just fit. I know it sounds shallow, but it's true. Rachel's right though, it shouldn't happen again." Finn looked down at his boots .

"So what happened to her boyfriend?" Finn really didn't want to think about Brody Weston; frankly he hated the guy and everything about him, including his part in Rachel's life.

"She says she isn't dating him but who knows."

"Well if she isn't dating him why are you so worried whether or not it happens again? Clearly she wanted it because if she didn't she wouldn't have actually had sex with you." Puck stated plainly, shrugging as if it was obvious; Finn looked up to see Kurt and Mercedes about two lifts above them chatting and he wondered why Rachel didn't show up. Was he that unbearable to hang out with?

"Puck, you know how things went down between us, and it wasn't good. You were there for most of it." He tugged at his gloves.

"I get that you two have shitty past. You both did some shitty things to hurt each other, but we aren't in high school anymore." Puck nudged him slightly. "You should go for it."

"I'm not going to go for it, Puckerman. It's clear she doesn't want to have anything to do with me, romantically or otherwise."

"Isn't sex supposed to be romantic to girls?"

"Making love is supposed to be romantic, and what she and I did last night would not be considered as making love." Finn let himself recall exactly what had happened the night before, until it dawned on him that he'd just given his friend a pretty intense mental image. "Hey Puck, would it be weird to you if you saw Quinn wearing a shirt that was yours in high school?"

"What do you mean? Like her actually wearing it in high school?"

"No, like if you were to walk into Quinn's room right now seeing her wearing an old shirt you wore in high school would you find it weird?" Finn could see the mountaintops slowly getting closer.

"Um, yeah, it's like she would have some weird attachment to me." Puck flexed his muscles. "Not that I'd blame her. The Puckmaster is looking quite hot these days."

"Rachel was wearing my titan's shirt last night. I walked in on her—" Puck cut Finn off quickly.

"You walked in on her doing what?"

"She was just spending some time with herself." Finn tried to be discreet and vague, but honestly, he knew it was a moot point

"As in…" Puck's eyes went wide, and Finn gave a non-committal shrug. "So wait, let me get this straight. Rachel Berry was wearing a t-shirt you wore in high school while she was touching herself?"

"Jesus Puck, keep your voice down!" Finn punched his shoulder. "But yeah, I walked in and there she was."

"Dude, she's so not over you. I mean she was wearing your shirt and that's proof enough."

"Even if that were true—and I'm not saying I think it is—we live completely different lives, and I'm not going to be her rebound after that douche she was dating." Finn could see the summit coming up and they both had to be ready to jump.

"Excuses, excuses, Huddy. Maybe it goes nowhere, but I'd jump on that train while I had the chance. Have a little fun. Worst case scenario is that you guys part ways and nothing comes of it." Puck held onto the bar as he waited for the lift to slow.

"Because maybe I don't want to just have fun anymore; maybe I'm ready to do a little more than fuck around. Look at all of our friends; you and Santana are happily married, Ryder just proposed to Kitty, hell even Tina and Mike are married. You all are serious in life, and here I am. I'm single; I can't hold on to a woman for more than a week. All I do is run into burning buildings all day and pray I don't catch on fire." Finn bit his lip, trying not to think about how his love life was going nowhere. "I don't know, maybe I'm just destined to be single forever.."

"That's not true man." Puck muttered as Finn positioned himself as the lift stopped. "You're not going to be alone forever, dude."

"Sorry man, but I am shit out of luck on that end." Finn shrugged before jumping off the lift heading down the slope.

-

This shop was making her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't feel attractive enough to wear anything hanging on the racks or if it was because she honestly had no one she would wear any of it for—no one to seduce. This was Santana's bright idea, shopping at Roxy's Boutique. The place was famous for their lingerie designs, but they also had some cute winter outfits. Too bad she knew she could never wear those. Instead she simply skimmed through the jewelry on a shelf next to the dressing room where Santana was trying on her latest selections. What she needed was a distraction, something to make her forget the fact that a director had told her to lose her thunder thighs and that last night she'd allowed her emotions to override her better judgment. Sleeping with Finn was a mistake, and now it just made things between them even more awkward. The last thing she wanted to think about was the fact that she was going to go back to the house and share a room with him again. She'd promised to be civil, and she would stick to her word.

"What do you think about this one?" Santana strolled out of the dressing room wearing a blue baby doll nightgown that complimented the color of her eyes, stopping in front of the mirror to admire her reflection.

"It looks really good on you." Rachel admitted as she found a seat by the mirror; she considered ditching Santana for lunch alone.

"Well of course I look good in it, I am Santana Puckerman." She moved over to a small and started going through it. "Now we need to find something for you. I mean, this place is one of a kind right?"

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she saw her friend pull out a matching pink bra and panties set, and her eyes widened when she held it against her body.

"No, no, no, no, no." Rachel practically jerked herself away and yanked the items from her hands, shoving it back on the rack. "I don't need any of this stuff. I don't need to seduce any men like you have to seduce Noah."

"I don't have to seduce him honey, he comes to me. I am just saying—you and Finn are sharing a room you might want to give him something to look at." Santana pulled the panty and bra set off the rack again and held it out to her.

"I am not some floozy that he meets in a bar. I'm not going to strut around in a nothing but a scrap of lace like the girls he probably brings home." Rachel sneered as she stared down at the lace and silk in her hands, trying to work up the courage to try it on.

"The girls that Finn brings home usually end up naked anyways…" Santana watched as Rachel's face fell. "You know he hasn't had a stable relationship in years right?"

"And I care why?"

Rachel finally gave in and decided to try the stupid lingerie on; there wasn't much harm in it. Besides, she didn't get to shop with Santana very often, and she might as well have a little fun.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel. Even if you aren't in love with him, you know you'll always care about him." Santana leaned against the frame of the dressing room door. "If I know Rachel Berry, I know she loves her friends and family—even if she doesn't always show it."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel swung the curtain open with a sigh. "Finn and I did things we both regret, can't we just leave it at that?"

"Damn Berry, you actually look really good." Santana quickly changed the subject as she pushed Rachel if front of the mirror.

Rachel stared at her reflection, part of her wondering if she might have actually managed to lose the two pounds she'd promised herself she'd lose before Christmas. She knew she wasn't repulsive; she was pretty, and deep down she knew that. But it had been quite some time since she actually felt pretty. Brody never called her repulsive or ugly, but he was always trying to 'encourage' her to tone and get into better shape. She knew that was his way of implying that she was fat. So she worked out twice as hard and watched her diet much more carefully. But he never seemed pleased; she was never good enough. Her self-image continued to drop, and Brody only made it worse. He'd gone as far as to tell her she needed a nose job.

"I guess I look alright; my thighs are still huge, and I still have no boobs. I look alright, I could lose a few more pounds in my thighs but overall my goal weight is there." Rachel muttered, hoping her friend wouldn't hear her, and when it seemed that she didn't, she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Hey San, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hobbit." Santana slid back into her dressing room and once alone Rachel gave herself an appraising look in the mirror before going to change as well

"So I have this friend who just got out a really bad relationship with this guy who tried to mold her into something that she knew she wasn't. He made all these comments about the way she looked—her weight, her boobs, and her nose. Well, anyways, she just saw her ex-boyfriend, and they have a lot of history; she kind of slept with him. How is she supposed to move on from this bad relationship and then this giant mistake of sleeping with her ex?" Rachel knew she'd just made it very obvious who she was talking about, but she was desperate for advice, something she knew she couldn't get from Kurt without judgment; Santana jerked the curtain open before Rachel could finish dressing. "Santana!"

"You slept with Frankenteen didn't you?" She leaned against the doorframe while Rachel fumbled with her clothes.

"I said that my friend was having the issues not me."

"Yeah right and I am Lady Gaga." Santana bit her lip with a smile. "That is why you were being so different this morning."

"I was not being different. I was just being cautious." Rachel pulled her shirt over her head before reaching for her jacket.

"So you did sleep with him?"

"Okay, yes, I slept with him but it was a huge mistake; we were just caught up in the moment. I told him I was going to be civil this trip, but it's hard to do when I know he's still thinking about last night."

"What do mean thinking about last night?"

"This morning he was trying to flirt with me. I can tell." Rachel sat down to zip up her boots.

"Flirt how?"

"Well, he kept teasing me telling me that he doesn't want to sleep on the couch" Rachel knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth, but now it was too late.

"Do you enjoy sleeping with him?" Santana slid into her own boots.

"Obviously, but let's be honest, I haven't exactly been satisfied lately anyway. Not that Finn could ever be disappointing in bed."

"So what's the problem? He seems to want it. You seem to want it. Go for it and thank me later with a big chocolate basket." Santana grabbed the pink lingerie from her hand and check the tag size before moving over to the rack to grab two more outfits in different colors.

"I'm not going to start sleeping with Finn just because we both want each other. Finn and I—there's too much history there and way too many emotions involved. That's a line I'm not going to cross, San."

"Yet you slept with him last night? I am pretty sure that you already crossed the line." Santana dug through a small basket that was filled with charms for a charm bracelet. "I have to remind Puck to come back here to buy me these."

"Yeah, we did sleep together, but it was the spur of the moment time thing that won't happen again. It can't happen again." Rachel was pretty sure that she was trying to convince herself of that fact more than she was trying to convince Santana.

"Sure it won't. Listen, if you are asking me for relationship advice, I'm telling you to go for it. Finn hasn't dated really anyone in years and you have been cooped up with that donkey so long I was afraid you were turning into Shrek." She turned around, holding up a necklace that Rachel was looking at earlier; Rachel chose not to respond to the unfortunate nickname for her ex-boyfriend.

"Go for a sexual relationship with my ex-fiancée, the man I have been dodging to deal with for almost five years?"

"I mean, just be civil and see where it goes. Who knows maybe you can make up for five years lost time? Even if you guys are just friends again it's better than nothing; you were best friends at one point. You know you can never erase how you felt about that right?" Santana looked around once more before heading to the small counter to check out. "I am buying these three outfits just in case you change your mind about the whole get sexy and bang Finn thing. You have to be prepared." Rachel looked at Santana before shaking her head in displeasure not putting up a fight. She hoped that she could keep her cool and not sleep with Finn again, but whether or not she could do it was the mystery.

Rachel admitted defeat and let her friend buy the lingerie, but she had no intention of using it. Following through was going definitely going to be a huge challenge.

He could see her across the room from the bar; it was easy to pick Rachel Berry out of a crowd no matter where she was. She was wearing this little long sleeved burgundy sweater dress that clung to her body in all the right places. The neckline was just low enough, and he couldn't control where his mind went as he watched her move on the dance floor. She was wearing black tights and knee high black boots with heels that lifted her at least four inches, and all he could think about was stripping them way. Currently sipping her third apple martini, Finn was pretty sure she was progressively becoming bolder and bolder. He was sitting with the old gang from school, catching up and pretending they were still teenagers in high school again. The girls were talking about style or something, and he was talking about football with Ryder. It was finally shaping up to be a great vacation.

"Yo Finn, did you hear what I said?" Ryder tried to pull him back into the conversation.

"Sorry man, I got lost in the music. What did you say?" Finn looked at Ryder who slightly shook his head looking back at Marley and Kitty.

"I asked what you thought about the 49ners this year." Finn's eyes floated back over to Rachel as she started laughing with Kurt.

"Yeah, um, they have a good defense." Finn muttered, lifting his beer to his lips and finishing it off.

"Are you kidding me? We were taking about the quarterback Finn." Ryder looked over at the girls and then back at him. "Dude, stop staring before they kick you out of the club."

"I'm not staring." He waved at the bartender to order another. "Did it look like I was staring?"

"Yeah, can't seem to get your eyes off the ladies. I'm surprised Santana hasn't said anything yet." Ryder ordered another beer.

"Well, I'm sure as soon as Kitty notices she'll say something and let them know. She's always been a blabber mouth." Finn suggested to Ryder.

"Hey now, watch it. She isn't that mean." Ryder defended his fiancé.

"Technically I'm mean when it comes to Chubs." Kitty had crept up behind them, hugging Ryder from behind. "Can we go home soon? It's cold and I want to snuggle."

"Go tell everyone we're taking a taxi home, and I'm going to finish my drink; I'll follow behind when I'm done."

Finn was jealous. He hated being the single man of the group. Sam didn't count anymore, not when he was all over Quinn. He tried to ignore the loneliness as he stood there watching everyone leave. He missed having someone who kissed him just because she could or smiled at him the way Kitty smiled at Ryder. It wasn't like those girls he met at bars or got set up with because he was the only single guy in the group lived up to the high standard he'd set a long time ago. He was pretty sure no one could meet that standard.

"Guess I'll see you later. Everyone just started drinking so I think maybe I should stay and make sure no one gets arrested." Finn shrugged.

"Please, I don't need Kitty and Marley waking up at like three in the morning to bail Jake out of jail or something." Ryder gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder before making his exit with Kitty.

Finn felt someone staring at him, and when he turned, he discovered it was Rachel and began to make his way over to the girls.

"Ryder and Kitty are leaving if anyone wants to catch a cab with them.'' Finn offered.

"I'm the DD tonight so I'm staying." Marley added before finding Jake and disappearing into the crowd, and it didn't take long for Finn to find that he was alone on the floor with Rachel

She'd been thinking about what Santana said all afternoon; when she returned from the trip, she tried focus on anything but her conversation at the lingerie store and the things Santana had bought. It was like San was pushing her to be with Finn, and it didn't make sense. Santana kept pushing, and as the day wore on, it kept getting worse, right down to the fact that she'd made a bold attempt at color coordinating their outfits for the evening. But Rachel changed her clothes before they left, exchanging the grey for something much bolder. But Finn's clothes were understated and typical Finn. He wore a gray wool sweater that was pulled over a white dress shirt with black slacks; his hair had that little fin that was always so very Finn Hudson. He looked too good to be true, but then he always did.

"Did you have a good time shopping with Santana earlier?" Finn made a bold attempt to make conversation with her, but all she could think about was kissing him.

"Of course I did. Santana and I haven't spent a lot of time together these past couple of years, and it was good chance to finally hand out." Rachel sipped her drink.

"I'm glad. I was kind of sad not to see you on the slopes."

"You know it would have just been a mess. I would have been slipping and sliding down the slopes."

"You just need a teacher. Puck and I use to go up to this mountain outside of LA, and we got lessons. This is the first time hitting the big slopes though. I fell on my ass all day." Finn laughed as he watched her sway a little to the music.

"I really don't know if I want to learn to snowboard or even ski. I think I would much rather stay in the ski lodge reading a few books by the fire while everyone is out in the freezing cold." Rachel giggled as she set her empty glass down on the table. "I could use another drink."

"I can get you one if you want. I feel like I'm gonna need another beer." Finn shuffled quickly to the bar behind her as she ordered another martini, and he ordered another beer. "Can I ask you a question?" Rachel's eyes peered at him before she nodded quickly.

"Ask away, but I am not promising any answers."

"Who decided to call off your relationship with Brody. Was it you or him?" Finn needed to know if he was just another rebound because she was all heartbroken over the asshole; he needed to know if she was just using him to fill a hole left by some other guy.

"Does it matter?" She reached for her drink, almost willing to down the whole thing in a gulp if she weren't afraid of a hangover.

"To me it does. I get that last night was a one night stand. But I spent the entire day on the mountain trying to figure out what happened, and I want to know if I was a rebound or not." He didn't want to sound like jerk, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't have rebound sex, Finn, but if you really must know, I broke up with him." Rachel moved her finger over the rim of the martini glass.

She didn't like talking about Brody or her relationship with him, especially not with Finn. But she promised herself that she would lie anymore. He let out a small sigh of relief, glad that Rachel had wanted to end her relationship.

"So does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," the word was all he could come up with as they stood there watching each other.

"I don't have time to mess around anymore. I have three weeks to memorize my script for the new musical workshop and if I sit here and worry about the past, it's just going to bog me down." She hated that she was suddenly admitting her feelings.

"What about you?" Rachel blurted out; if her past was fair game so was his.

"What about me?"

"Santana told me you were a big shot firefighter who has girls falling all over you. How is it that you haven't settled down?" Rachel couldn't believe that he hadn't found someone else.

"Just haven't found the right girl." Finn shrugged before chugging his beer.

It wasn't that he didn't find the right girl, because he did find her years ago. But he was so sure that she'd fallen out of love with him, and there was no one else in the world who could live up to the standard she'd set. They stood in awkward silence as they drank. Rachel reached martini number five, and she could feel the buzz of the alcohol burning away her inhibitions. When Santana pulled her out onto the floor, Finn was left to watch. He never could dance. While Finn stood back watching the crowd, his mind fluttered back to a conversation that was going around the dinner table. He didn't think much of it until Rachel told him that she was the one who broke up with Brody, and now he wondered what she had meant by her comments at dinner. He tried to recall what she had said as the music pound loudly behind him.

_"I don't want to stay out to late tonight. Kurt and I have our early morning work out's and I would love to keep those in tack." Rachel gestured as she put the glass of wine against her lips._

"Really Rach, we are on vacation and I would prefer to sleep in." Kurt let his words slip out as he saw Rachel roll her eyes.

"You know why I need to stay on track Kurt." Finn could tell she was hiding something; either that or something had her upset with Kurt.

"Enjoy yourself; you don't have to worry about that anymore." Yeah, there was definitely happening with Rachel, and it wasn't good.

He didn't have much time to think as he was drawn from his thoughts by Rachel who had clearly become braver since her last drink. Her loose curls framed her face, swirling as she danced to the music, her heels clicking on the dance floor as she rushed to him smiling. What a difference apple martinis and house music could make to a girl.

"You never liked dancing did you?" She yelled over the music as she took the last sip of her drink before setting it down.

"Nope, I very rarely dance and when I do it's because I want to get laid." Finn answered openly.

"So if you dance with me it means you want to have sex with me?" Rachel asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

What was she playing at? She was clearly drunk, and alcohol and old emotions mix; the temptation to answer her honestly was overwhelming, but he was trying desperately to be civil.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" Finn said over the music as she moved closer to him so that she could hear.

"The truth!" She grinned.

"I don't need to dance with you to get lucky."

Finn was being bold, beyond bold. Rachel bit her lip, before she slapped his shoulder pulling him out on the dancing floor dancing in circles.

"But you will still dance with me right?" Rachel asked her voice far too sweet.

"I suppose I could spare one dance but that's it." Finn suggested as if he was in control of the situation.

Despite the fact that she was drunk and he couldn't dance, they were actually having a good time. He could feel Santana watching him, and he wondered if Puck had spilled the story about what happened the night before with Rachel. But he couldn't focus. He couldn't decide whether he was thrilled that Rachel was grinding against him or concerned that it would make things worse. How could they be friends and civil if all they did was get closer and closer to having sex again. But god, it felt good to feel her moving against him.

"So you're telling me that all you have to do is bat your eyelashes and you get me into bed that easy?"

"Considering how you acted last night, yes."

"Wow, the fact that you think I'm so easy that I would jump into bed with you." Rachel pushed away, grabbing her purse.

Finn knew he should have kept his mouth shut because now she was stomping drunkenly towards the door. Finn rushed over worried that she would try and leave on her own.

"You know I didn't mean that Rachel." Finn blocked her exit. "I was joking around."

"No you weren't." Rachel huffed when he blocked the door, stomping her foot and trying to push him out of the way.

"Rachel stop! I was just kidding. I was flirting with you." Finn admitted.

"Why would you do that? Flirting is for people who are interested in pursuing in some sort of relationship or repeat a sexual encounter, something that isn't happening between us." Rachel bit her lip.

"Seriously Rachel don't leave because I am a drunken idiot." Finn desperately tried to diffuse the situation.

"You have barely drunk anything."

"Enough to make me say stupid shit and act like an ass."

"I told you we should keep this civil. Why are you making this so hard?" Rachel frowned.

"I was just having fun, but I guess I forgot that you didn't like to have fun. You were always so damn serious." Finn gave up on attempting to make things better. "If you will excuse me, I'm just going to leave you alone. If you decide to leave, please get someone to go with you. I wouldn't want you getting lost in the snow."

He turned on his heel heading to the men's room. Rachel stood there for a moment, trying to decide what had just happened. Was she really that awful? She was just trying to be reasonable with the situation. She didn't want to start something she knew she emotionally couldn't finish. Was that unfair? Rachel just wanted to safe, and getting into something that could cause her so much heartache with the man she loved wasn't safe. Impulsively she followed him into the men's room, scanning the area to make sure that no one else was else was looking at where she was going. This was going to be her only opportunity to confront him without any outside interference. She was going to solve this problem once and for all. Rachel moved down the dark hallway seeing the men's room door, and she looked behind her making sure no one was watching her. Rachel pressed her hand on the men's room door and stepped inside.

Rachel looked around the room taking until she found a small bench where Finn was sitting; the place was a lot nicer than she imagined a men's room to be, but maybe that was because this was such a high end club. He was leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling, and she caught herself staring at him. Was it strange that she missed just being able to look at him?

"Is this all you want, Finn? Just fun?" Rachel spoke up, and Finn jumped slightly at Rachel's presence.

"Rachel what are you doing in here? This is the men's bathroom, get out." Finn looked around quickly to make sure there weren't any other men in the room.

"Answer the question Finn."

"Rachel, I'm going to answer a question like that." Finn moved towards the door gesturing her to leave, but she just stepped closer to him.

"Answer it please." She quietly whispered looking up at him, her hands resting on his chest.

"If that's all I can have it's better than nothing." Finn moved his lips to her ear, whispering it in her ear and making her shiver; he couldn't stop himself, and part of him didn't want to.

Rachel didn't know how to react. This wasn't smart; this wasn't smart at all. If she did this, it would only last two weeks. This was no relationship, and it would only break her heart. But she needed to feel again, to be with the one person who made her feel beautiful and cared for, and this was the only way. Her hands moved up around his neck and she pressed her lips against his, soaking in the moment as if it was the last she would ever have. Finn leaned against the door as her lips traveled from his lips to his neck just like she did in high school. He let out a soft moan as her hands moved up and under his sweater as if she was trying to explore paradise.

"Two weeks, that's all we have Finn."

Rachel couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. This was so stupid, so dangerous. After everything she'd been through with Brody, this was the last thing she needed to do. But there was something about Finn Hudson that her body on fire; she craved his touch, and she needed to feel the way only he could make her feel, as if she were heaven. Finn's hands trailed down her sides memorizing her curves again.

"Then what?" Finn found himself asking as his hands pulled her closer to his body.

"We go back to the lives we had before; we go back and pretend this never happened. You know we can't fix the past, so let's make the most of it while we can." It wasn't that she didn't want to fix them, but she was so broken. Nothing could fix her, and she wasn't going to let her damage hurt Finn.

Finn wasn't thinking about pain. All he could think about was the absolute pleasure he'd experienced the night before, the ecstasy that flooded his body was everything he'd dreamed of and waited for all these years. He needed to stop before they both got hurt, but he just couldn't stop himself. Rachel was in his arms and even if it was only going to be two weeks, he was going to savor it and hold on for as long as it possible. Vaguely he remembered a song Rachel once sang in Glee. _Oh I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all. _

"Okay."

He knew they were setting themselves up for heartbreak. He could feel it. Rachel could feel it. But as their eyes met for a moment, it was like none of that mattered.

"Promise me this will be nothing more than sexual; promise me that we won't get attached again." Rachel asked quietly. "I want us to be best friends again, but it can't be anything more than that, Finn. I'm too broken, and we'll only hurt each other."

Confusion was written across his face, but the way she looked at him chased his concerns away. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he shook his head.

"Will you shut up so I can fuck you now?" Finn whispered in her ear as his hands ran down her back before moving over her soft round ass.

She released a whimper feeling his fingers lightly squeeze her ass to pull her closer. She regretted wearing her tights because they were only a barrier between her and the touch she ached to feel. Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist, reaching for the lock on the door.

"Just in case someone walks in." Rachel whispered before her lips moved to his neck sucking on his pulse point.

He let his head fall back for a moment before he carried her over to the granite counter and set her down, his eyes flickering to their reflection in the mirror. The lights were a lot brighter in this bathroom and he could see her better as he moved his hands up her thighs pushing up the hemline of the sweater dress.

"The one day you had to wear tights." Finn grunted as he moved his fingers higher, Rachel's small whimpers turning into panting.

Rachel's hands moved down his chest once again, feeling every muscle through his sweater before her hands gripped the hem pulled it up and over his head. She dropped it on the floor quickly as her hands unbuttoned his dress shirt underneath taking in every inch of his body. Finn's fingers still danced on her inner thighs before he moved the hemline of the dress up, his eyes fell Rachel's white cotton panties through the tights, and he was tempted to shred them if that was what it took to get them out of his way.

"I hope you aren't attached to these."

"Nope, not at all." She purred into his ear as her fingers danced down his chest to the button on his black slacks.

She slowly unbuttoned them, teasing him. She could see the outline of his hardness, and she smile flickered across her face as she tugged his pants down and out of the way. He was wearing boxer briefs tonight, and they clung to his erection, revealing just how big he was; she wanted to beg him to take her right then and there. Finn moved his lips to hers, let his tongue slip passed them to explore her mouth. He let it flicker over hers as he moved his fingers to the waistline of her tights, pulling them down her body roughly until they bunched around her knees where her boots started. One hand slid up to her chest, massaging her breast through the fabric, and his right stroked over her exposed inner thighs. He pulled away from her lips and she leaned back slightly moving his left hand against her chest massaging her luscious mounds as his right hand danced over her now exposed inner thighs.

"Fuck you are so beautiful…" Finn whispered, concerned that this term of endearment could turn her off, but she didn't pull away.

Rachel seemed to ignore his words as she moved her free hand over the bulge she created in his boxer briefs while his hands massaged her breasts harder. She just wanted his strong hands to explore her body. She wanted to feel like she did when he took her in their room the previous night. Rachel wanted to feel like she was in high school again, experiencing her first orgasm and her first moment of making him release. Finn's right hand moved up higher between her thighs before his middle finger and his pointer finger outlined the middle wetness of her panties.

"Fuck," the word slipped from Rachel's lips as he pulled his fingers away, feeling the wetness drip down his fingers.

For a moment he kissed her, his hands moving over her body, but when his hand left her breath she let out an almost needy moan. He answered by hooking the hem of her panties and roughly pulling the white cotton away from her body; there was small ripping sound, and Rachel's eyes went wide for a moment. His fingers danced up her inner thighs once more before letting his finger over the soft wet skin between her thighs, marveling at the heat he yearned to feel.

"So wet—it's good to know I haven't lost my touch." Finn smirked as he moved his fingers between her lips causing her body to squirm.

"You always knew how to soak my panties."

This was new between the two of them, talking dirty. In high school they were so vanilla and basic, and they got much of a chance to explore other things. This was so incredible. How was she going to stop this and leave to go back home when it was over? All that filled her mind were Finn's fingers moving in and out of her wetness, drawing out moan after moan. He felt her heat drip down his hand as her body rocked back and forth riding his fingers, her hands gripping the edge of the counter until her knuckles turned white. He couldn't help but watch their reflection in the mirror. They looked so good together and the years they spent apart hadn't changed that at all, no matter how painful it was to be apart. This felt so different from the night before, there was no hate in his soul, just the desperate need to be close to her for as long as possible.

"Finn please, I need you to fuck me."

"Oh yeah, how bad?" His fingers moved in and out of her in a smooth rhythm, and he could feel his boxers getting tighter and tighter with each slick movement into her.

They would have plenty of time for foreplay when they weren't locked in the men's bathroom of a night club, and he truthfully didn't know how long he could last at this moment. But he needed to get her close to the edge before he connected with her body. He needed to know she wanted and needed it just as much as he did. Her hands moved up, pulling him into a kiss with a groan out as she rocked against his hand harder.

"That I would do anything…" She whispered running her hands back to his boxers, rubbing his hardness and drawing out harsh moans from his lips.

"Can I fuck you whenever I want?" He moved his thumb to her clit rubbing it in small circles as his two fingers continued to pump in and out, the delicious tightness nearly sending him over the edge.

"You can fuck me whenever, where ever, and however you want." Rachel cried out desperately; concern for what would happen later far from her mind. "You can fill me with your big hard cock."

He could wait no longer; the filthy words that left her lips pushing him over the edge, and he pulled away to give them a chance to finish undressing, both fumbling to remove the clothes that kept them apart. As soon as her boots, tights, and panties fell on the floor, she reached for Finn's boxers pulling them off as her legs dangled over the edge of the counter. She let his boxers fall to the ground she watched his hard length release from the tight material that was holding him back.

"Fuck, you are dirty aren't you?" Finn fished out a condom from his wallet, and Rachel grabbed it from his hands and ripped the foil packet open with her teeth.

"You have no idea how much I was holding back in high school." She smiled sexily as she took out the condom from the package and moved her hand to his erection, wrapping her fingers around him. She rubbed it slowly feeling his pre-cum slip out before rolling the condom down slowly and sensually as his eyes fell closed.

"You have two weeks to show me." Finn growled before he pulled her hand away from him and wrapping her legs around his waist; he teased her soft wet center with his tip, feeling her writhe against him desperately.

Her body leaned back against the mirror and her arms wrapped around Finn's neck as she felt him push his length into the tight wet paradise. God the sounds that escaped her lips. They started out with moans, and then linger into whimpers, before turning into full-fledged screams. The music was loud enough to cover both of their screams as he moves his body in motion with her hearing the slaps of their bodies touch each other.

"Harder Finn, fuck me harder." She begged, her voice lifting an octave, as she fumbled for something to grip.

Finn picked her up from the counter moving her and pressed her back against the door, offering them more leverage and support as he continued to pound into her harder. His free hand moved between them and his thumb found her clit; he wanted her to reach her peak with him inside her, and her hips jerked. She reached for his hand, pushing it away, and he lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want to make you cum." Finn grunted as he continued to push deeper and harder into her.

"You don't need your fingers for that." She whispered heatedly, kissing under his ear as she moved to change the angle of his thrusts, allowing him to brush against her g-spot. "Right there, Finn, don't stop."

He gripped onto her ass as he found her talking control over the movement. Rachel's body trembled, her back arching with each thrust. He leaned down kissing her neck as his thrusts became harder and more erratic. Each time he brushed her g-spot she gasped and moaned louder. Suddenly her entire body tensed, and he brought her to her peak with one final thrust.

"Oh fuck—fuck yes—Finn, I'm cumming!" Rachel screamed out his name as buried her face into his neck. He could feel more wetness stream down his shaft and within seconds Finn chased her climax with his own. The two leaned against the door for a moment, both shaking, Rachel wrapped in Finn's arms.

"God I love it when you scream." Finn was pretty sure that whatever this arrangement was, it didn't allow for post-sex cuddling, and so he dropped a quick kiss to her lips as they separated and she began to hunt for clothes. "This is going to be the best vacation ever."

"Get dressed Finny; we don't want anyone to be suspicious." Rachel voice seemed flat and almost emotionless as she leaned up to kiss him, better to stay distant to avoid heartache; Finn pulled off the condom and threw it away before he dressed and watched Rachel do the same.

"Question?" Finn buttoned his slacks as watched Rachel toss her destroyed panties into the trash.

"Shoot." Rachel slid on her tights then her boots before straightening her dress and looking at her reflection in the mirror making sure that she didn't look like she had just been completely and thoroughly fucked.

"When we get back can we have round two?"

He didn't want to be greedy or come off as some pushy asshole who was using her for the opportunity to fuck whenever he wanted. But if this was all he had, then maybe he needed to take as much as he could get before he had to say goodbye. For the first time in almost a year, Rachel felt wanted and beautiful, and she was rapidly discovering that she wanted more and more of that feeling.  
"We'll see." She waited as he finished dress before she unlocked the door and peeked around to see if anyone was outside. "I'll go out first, and you follow in about two minutes. When we get home, maybe my mouth will be ready to please you."

She tossed him a wink as she reached for her handbag and skipped out the door, waiting until he couldn't see her before she let the mask fall and the pain show even a little. Finn's grin grew wider as he watched her go. Part of him knew that when the two weeks were up, he was going to be heartbroken; they both were. But again the lyrics played in his head.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. _


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Your Hero

A/n: So I know it's been a really long time, do not kill me. Life got in the way in a major way. Notice my name has changed as well on her. I promise to keep updating as fast as I can. Again I want to thank my beta and my muse Nic for everything. And here goes nothing. Song is I'm Not Your Hero by Tegan and Sara.

_I'm not their hero__  
__But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave__  
__I never walked the party line__  
__Doesn't mean that I was never afraid__  
__I'm not your hero  
But that doesn't mean we're not one in the same_

Chapter 3: I'm Not Your Hero

_The sweat was dripping down the side of his face as he pulled his oxygen tank over his shoulder. He held the mask to his face as he saw the apartment building in front of him become fully engulfed in the flames that called his LAFD squad out at two in the morning. This wasn't a common occurrence in the Beverly Hills area. These buildings were usually up to date and the only time he had ever really been called here was if the residents were having a medical issue. Never in all of the time had he been a firefighter had he seen flames this big. He turned around to see the truck connecting to the hydrant to start the hose. His partner, Max, had already opened the door of the building and started spreading water trying to calm the blaze so they could move swiftly through the lower lobby trying to get to the back of the building._

_Most of the residents had evacuated properly when the alarms sounded, but the lower level of the apartment housed some of the disabled residents. He knew that with the height of the flames it wasn't long until it spread to the far back and he had only a few moments before the building was covered completely in flames. The smoke was thick and he breathed into his mask as Max led them down the hall to where they heard the alarms still sounding. Max insisted that there was no one left in the building but Finn felt like a final run-through was needed before they stopped the rescue search through the flames. Finn looked around seeing the door of each apartment open before calling out for anyone._

_"Is anyone here?" His voice carried through the smoke before putting his mask to his face taking a deep breath of the clean air._

_He didn't hear any sounds other than the crackle of the fire around them. Max waved him forward and he moved swiftly. His eyes scanned the doors and noticed that everyone was gone. Max kept gesturing for them to turn around but Finn felt the need to press on. He shook off Max and proceeded down to the end of the hallway finding a locked door. He looked at Max before proceeding towards the locked door using all his force to push the door in._

_"Anyone in here?" Max screamed out through the smoke filled room._

_Finn could see a light penetrating from the back of the apartment and he could hear a faint noise, so he moved as fast as he could. He found the handle of the door and turned it applying a small amount of force. Once the door was open, he found a much older woman laying disabled on the floor holding on to the leg of her walker. He pulled the mask off his own face and bent down applying it to her face giving her air. The woman had seemed to be falling unconscious and Finn knew that he had only a matter of minutes to get her out. Max dropped the tank he was carrying on the floor and moved to Finn's side as he looked down at the woman. From what they could both see, she seemed physically okay aside from the obvious. She needed some air and they needed to get out of the building before the back of the apartment was engulfed in flames. _

_After only just a moment of her taking the time she needed, Max and Finn helped her up so she could lean on them. Finn held the oxygen tank for her as Max picked his own up before holding on to the woman tighter. They could hear the flames getting closer as they got to her front door and when Finn looked down the hall, they saw that they entrance way they came in was covered in flames. Finn looked at Max who gestured towards the window across the room. It was hard to see in the smoke but if Finn applied enough force they could break it and exit through the window. The old woman leaned against Max as Finn went over to the window seeing if it opened before doing anything drastic. He tried to force the window open and after several quick tries, he finally got the window open and Max moved the elderly woman over to the window with Finn's help. Max climbed out of the window and touched the ground quietly before reaching in to grab the woman. Finn swiftly and rapidly scooped her up placing her through the open window into Max's arms. She held onto her mask tightly taking slow and deep breaths as Finn could feel himself slowly and surely fighting for air. As the woman's feet touched the ground, Finn started to climb out of the window ready to just get back to the truck._

_"Don't forget Fiona! My precious baby dog…" The elderly woman cried out in tears as Finn almost climbed through the window. Finn looked at her through the smoke._

_"Where is she?" Finn yelled, and the woman pointed to the dining room of the apartment._

_He turned around seeing a small poodle puppy in a kennel yelping a small sound. Finn was surprised he didn't hear it and part of him felt like he had failed. He usually was very observant._

"_Take her to the front of the building to get treated and I will be right behind you!" Finn yelled at Max as he watched them waddle off before he headed over to the dining room grabbing the dog kennel. _

_Finn moved swiftly around the furniture before placing the dog kennel outside the window so he could climb through. As he climb the window seal, he could feel the heat of the flames building up behind him and just as he thought he was home free he felt the window seal crash upon him, pinning him there. For a moment he felt pain before it knocked him unconscious. Not only did the window pane collapse on it, but who knew how long it would be before anyone would find him._

* * *

"Finn!"

He was lost. It felt like a ton of bricks hit him. It was extremely cold and the last memory he had was heading up the snow bank with Rachel on the snowmobile they had rented, but now he could feel the snow seeping underneath his snowsuit.

"Finn, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes seeing the tint of the snow goggles that he decided to wear. The sky was getting dark and Rachel was bent over him looking down. Her hair was pulled out of her ski cap and her goggles rested on the top of her head; she was shivering in the cold. Finn didn't know how long he had been out, but when he turned his head he saw the snowmobile against the tree. He bit his lip, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Finn was more worried about Rachel than himself at this point. He really didn't care that his head was throbbing and his lower body was killing him; his first priority was Rachel and her well-being.

"I'm fine. I mostly just hit my leg on the tree but I think I'm okay." Rachel rubbed her leg trying to reassure him she was okay, but she really was in a lot of pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Oh, I'm fine Finn, stop fussing over me." Rachel stood up wiping the snow off of her snowsuit before putting her hand out to help Finn up. "The snowmobile won't start. I've tried three or four times but I've failed."

"I'll try." Finn grabbed her hand standing up slowly feeling the pain in his legs pulsate a little more.

He leaned against the tree looking down at the green and blue two seat snowmobile with its now front end. He was pretty sure that they hit the tree pretty hard head first. He limped over to the back of the vehicle and leaned down gripping the handle of the start. He had to admit his bones hurt and him trying to jump start a snowmobile didn't help. He gave it a few pulls and had no luck. Stopping to take a breath for a moment, Finn leaned against the seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I distracted you." Rachel mumbled feeling tears welling up in her eyes with fear.

"Rachel, this isn't your fault." Finn said as he heard the pain in her voice. The last thing he could remember was zipping up the hill having some fun before blacking out. He really wasn't sure why Rachel was blaming herself.

"If I hadn't been…" Her eyes looked away from him in shame. "If I hadn't been trying to tease you, we would be at the bottom of the mountain sipping hot chocolate with the group."

Finn looked at her before remembering exactly what was happening when they had crashed. They had been flirting all morning when the group decided to hit the mountains. Rachel was annoyed because she really didn't want to go skiing and Finn found an alternative to that by going snowmobiling.

"Rachel, I am not blaming you for teasing me. If it wasn't clear enough, I obviously liked it." Finn added not being shy. "I lost control of the snowmobile not you." He could see Rachel blushing and he gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Well, I thought I was being cute." Rachel whispered as her cheeks turned bright red.

"If we weren't stranded on this mountain shivering to death, I would take you here and now…" He moved a little closer to her smiling. "But we really needed to find some place before it gets really dark. Considering the snowmobile is broken down, I think we are going to have to walk it."

"I am pretty sure I saw a cabin a little ways down the hill but I don't know if anyone was in it." Rachel hugged her coat feeling the cold breeze pick up.

"I think I remember what cabin you are talking about, but there were no lights on." Finn pondered what he should do for a moment before reaching into his pocket. "I can just call Puck; I completely forgot I brought my cell phone with me."

Rachel smiled, knowing that as soon as they got down the mountain the two of them could enjoy a long warm evening in the huge bed they broke in the night before.

"Hopefully they can get up the mountain before the sunsets otherwise we are screwed." Rachel added as she walked closer to Finn looking down at his phone. His fingers grazed the home button of his iPhone, and it seemed like he was having trouble turning it on.

"It's dead." He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Oh great." Rachel rolled her eyes remembering things back from high school. Some things never change. Finn seemed to always forget to charge his phone. She could remember several times when that habit caused an inconvenience. One time while she was planning their wedding, she had to call the caterer that her fathers suggested so the two of them could taste the food. They set up the meeting but Glee club got side-tracked and she had to call to reschedule. Her phone was left in her car and she asked to borrow Finn's, but of course it was dead.

"I was a little pre-occupied last night. The last thing I thought about was plugging my phone into the charger." Finn made a great point. The two of them had been all touchy-feely the night before and she was pretty sure she distracted him.

"Okay, I get it, but it's getting dark and cold out her. Can you walk or does it hurt?" Rachel's voice was tinged with worry.

"I've been through worst." Finn added brushing the remainder of the snow off of him before moving his right hand to hold hers.

The offer was nothing but concern; he knew full well she would deny any romantic gesture. Rachel held his hand as they shuffled slowly down the mountain. They both knew that they had to be extra careful because not only was Finn hurt, but the further they moved down the mountain, the deeper the snow seemed to get. The winds were picking up and the sun had been slowly fading behind the peaks of the mountains. Finn started to worry that they weren't going to find shelter. It seemed like they had been walking all day but just as the darkness was setting in, they came across the small cabin Rachel had seen.

It wasn't well-lit but he could see a faint light bleeding through the dark curtains. Near the front door, he spotted a snowmobile that seemed to have been recently used. Rachel moved a little closer and spotted smoke coming out of the chimney; it made her acutely aware of the cold. She wrapped her arms around her as she continued to snoop and down the side of the building. She could hear a noise coming from the windows and she turned around to face Finn who pushed his finger to his lips telling her to not make a noise. He grabbed her hand and they shuffled back to the front door as he tried to figure out how to approach this moment. He wasn't sure if this person was welcoming or civil but it was becoming colder by the minute and he knew that if they didn't do something soon, they would freeze death. Finn needed to make an executive decision. Ever since he found his way into his firefighter profession, he had felt the need to protect anyone in the path of possible danger, and right now that included Rachel. He inched closer to the door making sure Rachel was a step behind him before he moved his fist to the door knocking. Rachel turned her head looking behind her seeing nothing but a mountain of trees and hills full of snow. It was mostly dark and only a hint of moonlight shone down on them. Finn could hear shuffling behind him and he turned for a brief moment seeing a worried look on her face.

"This feels like one of those horror movies that Kurt made me watch. Next thing you know some mountain yeti is going to come out and claw our faces off." Rachel whispered as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, yetis don't exist…" Finn was cut off by the sound of the door opening in front of them.

The light seeped out onto the two of them and the heat from the inside poured out onto them. Rachel felt the warmth wash over her and she wanted to jump inside the cabin to heat her up. Finn looked back at the door to see a man about his height standing in the doorframe wearing a pair of long johns and a stocking cap. He moved his hand scratching his beard and Rachel moved a little closer to Finn clinging with fear.

"He looks like a killer." Rachel whispered to Finn. He coughed almost choking trying to hide his laughter before trying speaking up to the mountain man in front of them. He tried but failed when the husky voice spoke.

"Can I help you?" The man said with a deep voice as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes dancing over Rachel's body.

Rachel had already been uncomfortable with the situation, but now this man was staring at her body and she instantly wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Finn felt her grip on his arm tightened and he knew he had to speak up now.

"Um, yeah. Sorry to bother you, but my friend and I got into a snowmobile accident a little ways up the hill and we were wondering if you may have a phone we could use to call for some help or maybe you could give us a ride back to Beaver Creek?" Finn knew he had to be calm and collected because if he made one small move, mountain man could kick him out and then he and Rachel would really be nowhere fast.

The man continued to stare at Rachel as he stepped aside gesturing them into the small cabin. The moment they stepped in, they could now feel the fire heat full force on them as it roared heating the entire room. The two of them stayed close to each other as they heard the door close behind them. Finn turned to face the man and he held out his hand to shake his. "I'm Finn. This is Rachel."

"The name's Duane." He pushed his hand into Finn's and bit his lip as he watched Rachel move closer to him. "Whatcha two thinkin' snowmobiling in a snow storm?"

"Well, we were trying to make it down the mountain before the dark hit" Finn explained as he took off his gloves rubbing his hands together. Rachel kept quiet as Finn did all the talking. "And really, it hasn't started storming yet, just light snow."

"You ain't from around here are you?" Duane inquired as he saw Rachel hiding behind Finn.

"No sir, we are both different parts of the country. Vacationing with some friends." Finn spoke quietly feeling Rachel's hand slip into his own.

"Ah, well, up here in these mountains, if ya hear of a storm rolling in, ya stay inside." Duane moved closer to the fire grabbing the fire poker keeping the fire going.

"Listen, I don't mean to rush you or anything but can I just use your phone. It's getting pretty late and our group will be worried about us."

"Sure thing Sparky, don't get ya thong in a twist." Duane spat at Finn as he pushed his hand into the pocket that looked like he had stitched himself pulling out an iPhone.

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other trying not to laugh. They really didn't want to stereotype this man, but everything about him screamed special. Duane handed Finn the phone and he nodded in politeness towards Duane as he let go of Rachel's hand moving towards the door to dial out to Puck's cell phone. Rachel huffed as Finn moved away from her leaving her with Duane to try and make conversation. She took off her own gloves stuffing them in her coat pocket before moving herself over to the fire warming her hands. She looked at Finn who was trying to dial out and it seemed like he was just getting angry with the phone.

"What part of the states are ya from sugar?" Duane asked leaning against the fireplace pulling his stocking cap off revealing his messy red hair. Rachel looked down at her feet praying that Finn would just forget about the phone call.

"I am from New York City, the big Apple." Rachel's voice was stressed and annoyed.

"No kidding? I traveled there once with my sister, got so drunk I pissed in the street." Duane's face split into a Cheshire cat grin as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ya must be a model up there?"

"No. Actually I am a Broadway Actress." She said in a matter-of-factly.

"Big time actress in my house?" Duane moved his hand to her shoulder.

Rachel was disgusted and uncomfortable, but Duane didn't seem to notice as he ran his hand over her shoulder and arm. She kept hoping Finn would notice, but he was too busy with the phone.

"Could you please keep your hands off of me?" Rachel snapped as Diane quickly retracted his hands.

"Everything okay over here?" Finn intervened holding the iPhone out to Duane.

"Yep, everything is as fine as peach cobbler on a Sunday afternoon." Duane pulled his stocking cap and moved away from Rachel swiftly. "Did ya get a hold of y'all's friends?"

"Actually, no. Your cell phone is getting poor service out here." Finn moved next to Rachel grabbing her hand for reassurance.

"Probably the storm rolling in, ya two are more than welcome to bunk here." Duane perked up thinking about Rachel under his roof for the night.

"We really need to get back. Do you have a way you can get us down the mountain? We would be able to pay for your help once we reach our group?" Finn suggested as he saw the wheels in Duane's head turning.

"Ya know that storm is coming. I don't want to get stuck tryin' to get out." Duane peaked out of the window seeing the wind pick up. "Besides, my snowmobile is a one-seater so only one of us can go? If ya wait till mornin' I can get my snowplow that seats bout four people. Or if you want, Finn, you can take the one-seater down and I can keep Rachel company."

Rachel cringed as she watched him shake his head. Finn was about to speak when Rachel spoke up for him.

"Look…Mr. Duane," Rachel cleared her throat before speaking again. "We both are really very grateful for your help, but we really need to get down to the bottom of the mountain tonight. I need to see a doctor as soon as possible to check myself out. We both need to get looked at."

"Well, I'm gonna have to get dressed and hope I make it down the mountain 'for the heavy snowfall starts. My plow isn't the greatest; I park it at my shop." Duane moved to the little room across from the kitchen disappearing for a moment.

"Nice, you got him to go and get us help." Finn chuckled.

"Only because he was staring at my breasts. If it were just you, you would be bunking with a bearded man." Rachel winked and laughed.

"Your boobs always worked on me." Finn remembered back to high school when he was a naïve little boy praying over a grilled cheese sandwich to be able to touch Rachel's boobs. The wish was granted but he was pretty sure grilled Cheesus wasn't the reason.

"I would say my breasts are my prize winners but there is more to acting than just looks." Rachel's voice became serious as she saw Duane stumbled out of the bedroom wearing a pair of camo snow pants, a large camo jacket, the same stocking cap, and a pair of boots.

"Alrighty folks, I'm gonna take my snowmobile down to my shop to grab my snowplow. Depending on the storm, it should only take me an hour." Duane leaned over to lace his boots. "If the storm hits, y'all are stuck here alone to ride it out."

"You really don't have to brave the storm for us. We can just bunk on the floor tonight." Finn felt bad for making the poor sap leave his own home to ride out a storm to help them.

"Nah, it's okay." Duane reached for his snowmobile keys and opened the front door. "Make y'all selves at home. If I'm not back here in an hour, feel free to plop a log onto the fire and cook somethin' to eat."

"Well, that guy is super trustworthy." Rachel hissed the moment he was gone, taking off her coat and gloves before sitting down.

"I think he just trusts your boobs." Finn followed suit taking his jacket off as well.

"This is weird. This guy letting us stay in his house. I swear to heaven above if I die tonight, I am blaming you." She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We aren't going to die you drama queen." Finn tried not to laugh but it was hard not to. Rachel was cute when she was scared.

"Do not call me a drama queen!" She smacked his shoulder before settling in.

She really didn't know how to feel about the situation so she decided to just curl up and wait for Duane to come back. What else could she do? Finn was making fun of her and she was going to have to put up with it for the rest of the night.

* * *

"_It's a sure thing Rachel. The producer agreed with me on this and I am pretty sure Kurt agrees too."_

_Brody Weston tried to sound logical, but he really wasn't at all. Even at seven in the morning the guy was nothing but pretentious. Sitting on the Subway sandwiched between Brody and Kurt, Rachel could feel her palms getting sweaty and her headache was increasingly growing larger._

_"Ah, no. Don't put me into this. I never once agreed to this." Kurt crossed his legs before pulling down his sunglasses and opening his Vogue magazine. "To be honest with you, our guest editor ran a story two weeks ago about this and you are making the biggest mistake since you dated this one."_

_"Keep your mouth shut Hummel. If you don't support it why are you here?" Brody spoke up looking across from Rachel._

_"Because Rachel is my best friend and even if she is making a mistake, I'm still going to be by her side and support her. I have made the mistake before of not supporting her when she needed it and I regret that every day." Kurt looked at Rachel. "Besides, she doesn't need to be alone with a chauvinistic pig like you who is forcing her into a boob job."_

_"Kurt stop. He isn't forcing me into this. I am making this decision myself." Rachel knew that she need to stop the fighting between the two of them and the only way to do that was to speak up for herself. Sure, she wasn't sure if this was the right decision, but it was a decision none the less and if it was going to push forward her career, then she would do it._

"_And I am not a chauvinistic pig, I just care enough to tell Rachel the truth and the truth is she is never going to get a role on Broadway without her chest increasing." Brody crossed his arms and waited for the next subway stop into the city._

_"Oh and that's not chauvinistic at all." Kurt scoffed as he saw Rachel roll her eyes between the two of them. "How are you even able to afford this Rach? We are barely making ends meets now with rent."_

_"Brody's parents are being kind enough to cover the cost for me." Kurt could tell Rachel was uncomfortable and it bothered him that he couldn't help her but he sucked in his pride and stayed quiet. "Though I have never met them, I must remember that when I do meet then to thank them with a dinner or something."_

_"Oh babe, don't worry about it? They are off in Thessaloniki for the remainder of the summer so I highly doubt they will be around to visit." Brody's words seemed rushed and bothered but Rachel shook her head as the 15__th__ street station was in sight and her nerves began wrecking._

_"Well then I will send them a note." Rachel stood up and straightened out her dress as the train came to a stop. Brody and Kurt followed suit and they exited heading towards the doctor's office that Brody had picked out. Doctor Jackson Milford was advertised as best plastic surgeon in New York City. He worked on everyone who was anyone and even offered some great rates or so Brody said. She went for the first consultation about a month prior and even though Rachel felt completely comfortable in her skin, she had never felt so outside of her body than she did that day. Brody and Dr. Milford suggest moving up to a D cup and they both went over books of women who the doctor had fixed. She had to admit this was more Brody's idea then hers. Rachel was pulled from her thoughts as they climbed out of the exit of the subway station and headed faster over towards the doctor's office._

_"We have to hurry…" Brody pulled his hand to hers dragging her along the sidewalk with Kurt in tow._

_Rachel could hear Kurt grumbling as the swerved around the people walking near them in a rushed speed. She felt the wind whip around her hair and reality was setting in fast, much faster than she ever thought it would. Within a matter of minutes, they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the appointment and she was now sweating the idea of going under the knife for a boob job._

_"Miss Rachel Berry." The nurse opened the door on the other side and she stood up facing her fate with Brody and Kurt behind her._

* * *

"Hey, I found some hot chocolate in the kitchen." Finn's hands were full with two mugs and a bag of marshmallows which were firmly tucked under his arm.

Finn always knew that marshmallows made her day better, especially if the marshmallows were covered in hot chocolate. She could smell it from a mile away and it pulled her from her thoughts if for only a moment.

"Thanks,"

They had been sitting around for two hours waiting for Duane to come back, but as the wind picked up and the snow got heavier they both realized that he probably wouldn't be back until morning. She had already wiggled out of her snow boots and winter jacket as she watched the fire dance in front of her eyes. Her mind was lost in past images and thoughts she longed to forget. Rachel really didn't know what triggered her memory, but now all she could think about was Brody and the lies he fed her.

"I'm just assuming mountain man isn't coming back tonight." Finn sat next to Rachel on the floor near the fire and opened the bag of marshmallows quickly. He looked at Rachel as he dropped a few in her cup.

"Yeah," she muttered, almost distractedly.

"And when he comes back, you two are going to get married and dance to Cotton Eyed Joe at your wedding." Finn added trying not to laugh.

"Uh huh."

She was in her own world. The look on her face was sour and her hands gripped the coffee mug. _She's distracted. _Finn thought as he plopped another marshmallow in his cup.

"And you and he can have mountain babies." Finn hoped that would catch her attention but once again it didn't. "Rachel, hello?"

"What?" Rachel snapped her head up looking at him.

"Why are you so distracted?" Finn asked as he handed her a marshmallow.

"I'm not distracted. I am just thinking." Rachel really didn't know how to approach this. She wasn't purposely thinking about Brody and she knew that she was going to need to try everything in her power to push him from her mind.

"Thinking huh? About what?" Finn was curious. He used to be able to read her mind, but at this moment, he couldn't break the barrier between them. It had been so many years since they had spent any real time together; he was quite scared that he didn't know her at all anymore.

"Just about life back home." Rachel moved her legs to sit Indian style facing the fire to warm up. Finn followed suit as he tried to decide if he should pursue asking anymore questions.

"Missing New York?" Finn found himself asking not sure if he was going to like the answer she was going to give him.

"New York is my home now, and I will forever love my home; but it's good to get away from things." She bit her lip trying to not call attention to her mood drop. "A vacation is what I needed. I haven't had a good time in years."

Finn looked at her trying not to grin. So she was having a good time. He actually enjoyed the fact that he was part of the reason for her happiness, even just for a moment.

"I had built up so much vacation at work and I really didn't want to leave the guys short at the firehouse, but if I didn't use it, I would lose it." Finn chuckled over his mug.

"Do you like working there? I mean..." Rachel cut herself off for a moment trying to figure out the words to say. She was always interested in Finn's life since high school, but she never had the guts to ask Kurt about it. "Does it make you happy?"

Finn was surprised by her question. He always wondered when this moment would come. Puck said it would be bittersweet and fulfilling, but Finn felt the opposite. He didn't want to rub it in Rachel's face that he was living a good life but if he was being honest with himself, there was something missing. Finn took a moment to contemplate his answer. With Rachel Berry this could go one of two ways. One, she could congratulate him on his dreams and hope for happy future for him. Or two, she could get angry for some crazy Rachel Berry reason.

"I am happy, yes. I really like saving people. I feel like I have a purpose in life. Not that I didn't before but when I was struggling to decide what to do with my life, I realized one thing and that was that I loved making a difference in people's lives. Whether it be me filling in for Mr. Schuester back in Lima or helping out someone who is in danger." Finn thought back on his short time in Lima before going to LA. It warmed his heart to see how far he got on his own. Most people thought that Rachel was the rock in their relationship, but Finn showed every one that he could stand on his own.

"I am really happy for you Finn. It was really a long road from what happened between us to now but it is really great seeing you happy. That's all I ever wanted for you." Rachel whispered as she set the cup on the floor next to her.

Finn's eyes followed her every movement, trying to memorize her face in that moment, but he was having a hard time trying not to lean in and kiss her. He gave her a half grin and then looked away trying to figure out what to say next. Rachel heart had melted in front of him.

"So, is New York all you wanted?" This was a touchy subject for Finn. He may have moved on from the fact they both surrendered together, but it still hurt thinking of what it could have been.

"Dream wise, yes. Realistically, no." Rachel wasn't about to admit that her life was a disaster.

She didn't really want to admit it to herself, but living with Kurt, he was sure to tell Rachel how he felt. Finn was confused by her answer. It was wishy washy and he didn't really know how to respond. "Realistically, I was struggling for a long time and still am in a way. Just because I landed a role in a Off-Broadway show doesn't mean anything. My relationship with my parents is slowly fading and apparently the producers on the Broadway scene think I need more on my chest to get a part."

"You don't need to change anything Rachel, you are beautiful and you know that."

"Thank you Finn, but the truth is, the world is cruel and even though one person finds me attractive doesn't mean that the general population does." Rachel frowned as she drew her legs to her chest. Dating Brody Weston had taken a toll on her self-esteem and as hard as she tried, she could shake the feeling of being an ugly failure.

"Are you insane?" Finn chuckled. "You could be on the cover of Playboy."

"No I'm not insane Finn Hudson; I don't expect you to understand the pressures of auditioning in New York. They expect everything of you. They want your clothes to be perfect. Your hair needs to be intact and even your body needs to be toned. I work really hard every day to try and fit the needs of being an actress, but no matter what I do, I get knocked down." Rachel felt an overwhelming need to release her feelings. They had been building up forever.

"Where is this coming from? Rachel, you were never like this in high school. You had your ups and downs but you loved your body..." Finn didn't understand how she went from feeling really comfortable in her skin to barely being able to speak about it. He wasn't sure if this was her wanting to open up to him or if she was just trying to vent. Either way he was going to be there to listen.

"I have always been like this; I was just sheltered in high school. Lima is completely different compared to New York City. Just because I was an understudy in Footloose for the Lima College Community Playhouse, doesn't mean anything. They eat you alive in New York. Either your nose is too big or you are too tall or even your boobs aren't big enough."

Rachel released a long sigh, suddenly realizing that perhaps she was releasing a little too much anger. Finn didn't really know how to respond. The words coming out of her mouth shocked him. He didn't know she was having so much trouble with body image and part of him wanted to kick himself for not being able to help her. The only thing Finn thought could fix the situation was him kissing her. He leaned in closer to her putting his right hand on her the right side of her cheek. Finn felt like he was in heaven as soon as he felt her plump lips touching his. His thumb caressed the side of her face running it slowly up and down her cheek as he got lost in the heated kiss. Rachel soaked it in for a moment finally feeling wanted. She hadn't felt this feeling in ages. She almost felt happy as she felt his hand caress her face like he did in high school. Finn hadn't changed. He was still the same sweet and caring guy she fell in love with the first time she saw him. When she felt him pull away, she pouted.

"Trust me when I say you are beautiful. I don't care what those uptight New York Producers say. If they can't see you for talent and the beauty you are, then that musical is not worth it." Finn continued to stroke her cheek as he leaned in one more time with a peck. He grinned against her lips and pulled away grabbing his cup standing up. "Do you want some more?"

"No, I'm fine." Rachel picked her cup back up watching Finn head back to the kitchen. For a moment she was shell shocked by what she had just felt. She missed feeling as if someone was attracted to her. Finn meddled in the kitchen for a few minutes before making his way back to Rachel who seemed like she was lost in thought once again on the floor.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Finn asked as he sat back on the floor next to the fire warming up again.

"I was just thinking about you," Rachel's smile grew across her face as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "and what it must be like to work as a firefighter."

"It's challenging. I learned a lot of great things though. I meet some amazing people too." This wasn't a conversation he'd ever thought possible; after all, they had a past, and after everything, he was pretty sure that things would never be the same, but part of him did want to gloat about his successful career and the fact that he was no longer the doughboy Santana once mocked. "I really feel like I found what I wanted to do with my life. Not to mention it does keep me in shape."

"That it has." Rachel giggled before winking at him. "I was talking to Noah this morning, how's your back?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn knew exactly what she was talking about but he was trying not think about it. He was trying to forget about the physical therapy that he had went through and the time he had missed at work. It bothered him to this day that he felt sloppy on the job. He felt like the accident was his fault.

"Noah said that you were having back pains on the way up here, so I inquired as to why. He said you had a work related accident not too long ago, so I was just concerned." They had been pretty rough in bed and if she would have known that he had been injured, she would have calmed herself down.

"Puck does love to open his mouth doesn't he?" Finn's voice took on an edge, and he made a mental note to punch Puck.

"He was worried just like I am."

"I'm fine." Rachel could feel Finn getting defensive and she wasn't sure if she should hold back or keep pushing him. Finn could feel her eyes burning a hole through his head "Listen, yes, I had an accident. It was two months ago and I am recovered. We really don't need to worry about it."

"Finn, I've been..." Rachel bit her lip for a moment before speaking, "rough with you. I really wish I would have known."

"So you can take pity on me? I don't think so, plus I wasn't complaining the other day was I?" Finn didn't really feel like being the victim tonight, he dealt with that at work.

"I'm not going to pity you. If anyone knows anything about wanting the truth, it's me." She whispered with a half frown as her fingers ran through her hair. His eyebrows rose for a moment in confusion.

"The truth huh? Well, if I know anything being honest is the key." He shrugged, unsure of how to reply; lies had been a part of their lives before, especially in high school, but her pain seemed fresh. Someone had hurt her recently, but he didn't know how to approach it. They weren't high school kids anymore. Just because high school Rachel felt better with a hug and a kiss didn't mean that adult Rachel felt the same way.

"I wish someone could have told me that years ago." She frowned as she put her cup on the floor before placing her head on her knees.

"I'm assuming he lied to you?" Finn wasn't trying to pry, but he wondered. He always did. Brody never seemed like the kind of guy who cared about the truth.

"Yeah, more than I would like to admit." She whispered.

"Well, I still have a penny and I'm still interested in your thoughts."

* * *

_She watched as Brody carried her bags into the hospital room. This was the first time he had ever done something gentleman-worthy in all the years they had dated. It was quite sad that it took a boob job for him to be kind. Rachel found herself sitting quietly on the hospital bed picking at her nails nervously. She never thought she would go through with this. Up until now, it was all just talk. Even when she had her nose dilemma in high school, she never fully thought she would actually get a nose job, but then again Finn Hudson was there pulling her out of the clouds. Rachel was an adult now and she was making a grown up decision. She saw Brody take the seat by the window texting away on his phone as she sat scared out of her wits._

_"Rachel?" She heard a voice ring from the hallway before she saw Kurt entering the room holding a small potted plant. Even though Kurt didn't support her decision, he still was a great friend. Rachel smiled leaning in to hug him as Brody rolled his eyes._

_"Thank you for coming Kurt. I know that you may not support this but I'm glad you're here." Rachel reached for the potted plant setting it on the side table._

_"I would never support altering your body to get ahead in your career." Kurt rambled knowing that he was probably annoying Brody._

_"It's not only for that Hummel. It's going to boost her self-esteem through the roof." Brody added with a sly grin making Rachel uneasy._

_"Or are you also implying she will look better to you, which will improve your sex life?" Kurt was pressing some dangerous buttons, but he clearly didn't care._

_"I never said that." Brody began getting defensive holding his hands up. "But, Rachel and I are always honest with each other so I can't completely say that isn't a lie. It couldn't hurt."_

_"See Rachel?! You are altering yourself for him." Kurt hissed angrily. If he wasn't so small, Rachel was pretty sure Kurt would have attacked him._

_"Is that true? You want me to alter myself because you aren't attracted to me?" Rachel could feel her own anger building up inside her as she took a deep breath to calm herself down._

_"Rachel, if I wasn't attracted to you I wouldn't be dating you." Brody tried touching her face to reassure her but she slapped his hand away. "Oh come on, seriously if Kurt wanted Chase to get a penis extension, you would be all for it."_

_"Excuse me, keep Chase and me out of your sick deluded dreams." Kurt scoffed grabbing Rachel's hand for support._

_"Hummel shut it before I shut it for you." Brody snapped before looking at Rachel. "So, basically you are telling me you wouldn't change your appearance to make me happy?"_

_"What happened to 'it will boost your career'?" Rachel whispered._

_This was it. This was the final straw that was going to end their relationship for good, but the sad part was that it took her years and a boob job to see Brody's true colors. When Brody didn't say anything, Rachel pressed her lips together nodding with a final acceptance with what was happening. _

"_You know what, I'm glad I learned this before they cut me open." She crawled out of the bed holding her gown so her backside didn't show. She reached for the bags Brody stashed in the corner and started pulling out some clothes._

_"Rachel, come on!" Brody snapped as he tried to stop her from grabbing her things. Kurt tried to move in between them, but Brody pushed him away._

_"You made me feel like the only way to move forward in this business was to cater to the director's needs and follow through with getting my breasts done. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but using my weakness to strive for fame at any cost to cater to your own pleasure, it's sick." Rachel could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Was the director a friend of yours, is he a part of your scheme?"_

_"Everything that director said was the honest truth. I had no input in that but he made valid points; color your hair, wear sexier clothes, get a boob job. You are proving yourself to being a willing actress as well as making yourself hot. It isn't a crime that I want something out of it." Brody crossed his arm._

_"You get something out of it?! I could kill you for the person you made me!" Rachel threw her sweater at him. "You made me materialistic and shallow and unhappy. Leaving me with a feeling of always having to live up to the standards of Brody Weston."_

_"I'm sorry I care about the kind of arm candy I have. Plus, if we were ever going to get married, I would have needed to have a wife that wasn't a complete wreck." He chuckled, and Rachel's eyes widened feeling as if the true Brody was finally emerging._

_"Whoever thought that I would marry you has serious problems." Rachel laughed before going behind the curtain and changing into a blue cotton dress that buttoned up in the front. She slid into her flats as and made her way from behind the curtain. She stopped and looked at Brody before throwing her gown in his face. "You wanna know something, let's change something about you."_

_"Excuse me? This is not about me, this is about you." Brody threw the gown on the floor watching Rachel putting her things in her bag._

_"Let me tell you what to change in order for me to be attracted to you." Rachel moved closer to him. His eyes followed her as if he was trying to defend himself from an on-coming attack. "You can start by growing a few inches taller than you are. I think it's obvious that I prefer taller men."_

_Rachel heard Kurt choke back a laugh as Brody's face became pale._

_"Can you stop?"_

_"No, there are a few more things Brody. Next would be your hairstyle, dye it a little darker and make it a little pointier, maybe a fin." Rachel knew this was eating at his ego and she couldn't help but like it. "Also, let's change that face of yours. I really hate the donkey look you're sporting."_

_"I've never tore you down like this Rachel..." Brody whispered._

_"Oh you didn't? I realize now, after so many years, that you did nothing but brainwash me." Rachel grabbed her bag moving towards the door._

_"Brainwash you? I pulled you away from the horrible life you built up in Ohio. I got you dressing like a normal human being and I got you away from the giant Frankenstein that followed you around like a sad little puppy. How the fuck is that brainwashing?" Rachel didn't take the time to contemplate her next actions. Her hand clenched into a fist; she retracted her arm back, and she punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. Brody fell back against the bed holding his face._

_"I should have realized from the beginning, you are nothing compared to him." Rachel shook her head sadly._

_"Yet, you were going to alter your body for me. I think that just shows how you really feel."_

_"No, now I know it makes me really stupid. Come on Kurt, I'm not doing this. Never let me step foot into a plastic surgeon's office ever again." Rachel gripped her bag as she headed towards the door before being blocked by a nurse._

_"Um, excuse me but-" Rachel cut the nurse off from speaking._

_"I'm really sorry to have brought you all here to work but I've decided to not go through with the procedure. If there are any fees to cancel, please charge it to my ex-boyfriend, Brody Weston." Rachel sneered._

_"Actually, we were coming to tell you Mr. Weston's credit card seems to be declined. Apparently, the card holder, a Mrs. Lucille Weston, has frozen any transactions." The nurse handed Rachel the papers._

_"Let me guess, your parent's didn't know?" Rachel shook her head laughing. "So much for telling each other everything."_

* * *

"You almost got a boob job?" Coming from anyone else, Finn would not have been shocked.

Most women in LA had made it the norm for breasts implants to be a thing, but hearing it come out of Rachel's mouth surprised him. Rachel Berry had gone through a self-esteem crisis back in high school, but he had thought she had grown out of it. Maybe life in New York was more like LA than he thought.

"Yeah, I was stupid and my self-esteem had been pretty low. It still is. The funny thing is, two weeks after Brody and I broke up, I got a callback from the musical I auditioned for." Rachel shrugged with a small smile.

"First off, you are not stupid. You have every right to question your body even if the answer is wrong. You just wanted to be happy." Finn wasn't really good with words and he really didn't support Rachel's decision of getting fake boobs, but he would have supported her through it regardless of if she had the surgery or not. "Secondly, I've been holding my tongue about Brody for a really long time because he was your boyfriend but no disrespect to you, the guy was trouble the moment we stepped into Callbacks with Kurt and Blaine."

Though their relationship was purely sexual and nothing more, Rachel had to admit she loved the feeling of Finn believing in her again. It had been years since she saw the look he was giving her at this moment. His eyes were just as soft as they were back then and she found some peace and serenity staring into them.

"I wish you would have told me much sooner because it would have saved me a lot of trouble and a lot of time from icing my hand." Rachel giggled, flexing her fingers in memory of the punch.

"I bet you looked super cute though when you punched him." Finn's lips turned up in her favorite half smirk.

"Me kicking butt turns you on huh?" Rachel leaned a little closer to him.

"Well, it has always been a fantasy of mine seeing you kick Weston's ass."

"Even if I don't have the boobs of Pamela Anderson while doing it?" Her eyebrow rose in wonder.

"I've seen fake boobs before and if you must know, they aren't to my liking. I'm also not Puck, so does that answer your question?"

Rachel was biting her lip, and damn it if that wasn't his biggest weakness. They were guests in the man's home, but his restraint was beginning to wear thin.

"Puck has always loved fake boobs, he did marry Santana."

"Yeah and he also has a sex bucket list, a thousand ways to have sex before he dies." He chuckled.

"Do you have one of those?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

"Not a list per say but there are a few sexual desires I would love to fill." Finn winked at her.

"Mind telling me a few?" Rachel probed.

"Oh look at you being such an eager beaver."

"I'm interested to see what you want to do. We've grown up a lot and I'm a different person emotionally and physically as well." Rachel smiled again at him.

"Well it's pretty clear I'm still sexually attracted to you. I think if you asked me twenty years down the line, I would say the same thing Rach. You are always beautiful to me."

His words were from the heart; for once he wasn't trying to seduce her. That was the problem at the moment, his heart felt one thing but his mind knew another thing. He knew that Rachel didn't want anything more than just friends with benefits and maybe that wasn't the best idea between the two of them. They had a long history together and he knew that it would just make things more complicated than he needed it to be. He watched as Rachel twirled her brunette curls around her fingertips, grinning to herself.

"You know that when you say that to me, it makes me feel like I'm actually wanted." Rachel whispered running her fingertips over her lips.

Finn watched her for a moment until he couldn't take it any longer. He moved closer, letting his hand reach for her face, thumb rubbing her cheek. After a moment's consideration, he leaned in, kissing her softly and almost innocently. Their lips touched and he felt the spark that was there back then. Sure he had kissed her already this trip but it was nothing like it was now. He felt Rachel's lips move in unison with his and her hands moved to his chest resting them there. She pulled away looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as his hands moved to rest on her waist pulling her closer.

"Is it wrong to have sex in a complete stranger's house?" A giggled escaped from Rachel's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Probably, but we haven't been saints this trip have we?" Finn winked before putting his arms underneath her bottom laying her down on the floor beneath them.

He moved her arms from his neck and pinned the down carefully as she giggled up at him. He looked at her for a moment before moving his lips to her neck sucking slowly and gently on her collarbone. Rachel let out soft whimpers her hands balled into fists. He moved his hands down her arms and moved them to her waistline. His lips moved to hers once again and Rachel's fingers trailed up Finn's back before running through his short hair. She tugged on it lightly and Finn pulled away from her plump lips.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" Rachel whispered as Finn watched her lips curl with each word she said. He couldn't control his body and he rolled to his back pulling her into a straddled position in his lap.

"You know what my body does really hurt from the accident. Maybe you should take care of me. Give me a little TLC." He smirked at her as his hands hovered over her waistline.

"Nurse Rachel is here to treat all your wounds." Rachel bent down kissing his neck as Finn's hands roamed up her back underneath the pink shirt she wore under her winter clothing. Her skin was warm under his fingertips.

"Yes Nurse Rachel, give me a check up." He pulled her shirt over her head dropping it on the floor.

"It seems like you have a low pulse. Maybe you need some mouth to mouth." Rachel moved her lips over Finn's. Every time her lips touched his, she felt sparks fly. It was as if she was back in high school again and she had to be careful not to get caught. She'd missed this feeling for such a very long time. Finn's hands traveled up her back to unclasp her soft blue bra. She pulled away from his lips for a moment to pull it off and as she went down to kiss his lips again, Finn stopped her.

"Well Nurse Rachel, I have no clue what Brody was talking about. You have a perfect pair of breasts." Finn moved his hands up to her and massaged them slowly, occasionally pinching her nipples with his fingers. Rachel's mouth fell open with a small moan as his fingers rolled in a circle.

"I think it's time I gave you a full examination." She moved his hand from her breasts and she sucked on his index and pointer finger for a moment. He sat up slightly and she quickly moved her hands to the hem of his shirt pulling it off his upper body. Rachel threw it next to her shirt as she dropped her lips back to his neck sucking gently. Her lips lingered there, and then traveled down his body, leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses.

"A thorough check up right?" Finn raised an eyebrow, and Rachel nodded between kisses as she reached the waist line of his pants.

"So thorough that when you are done, you will feel like a new man." Rachel winked, gripping the waistband of his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers; her hand wrapped around his erection. "Well, I think I might be feeling a little hot as well, maybe I should check to see if I have a fever."

"You might want to check it."

Finn moved his right hand to the back of her head, and she lingered over his tip. She let her eyes meet his before swiftly taking him into her mouth; he guided her head lower, her lips wrapping tightly around his length. Rachel hummed against him, drawing out a low grunt of pleasure. He wasn't sure how long he could take this; being with Rachel again like this was exhilarating, and it took all his self control not to fall over the edge. His hand tangled in her hair and guided her up and down, her tongue running along his length over and over. Rachel released him with a small pop, a triumphant grin spreading across her face as she tugged his pants and boxers the rest of the way off his legs.

"I think Nurse Rachel is better. I think it's time to continue my examination."

She stood up over him pulling down her snow pants dropping them to the floor and leaving her in just her panties.

"Anything you need..." He pulled Rachel back down to the floor.

He let his fingers linger over her lacy panties and gripped them pulling them down to her feet and onto the floor next to his. He nudged her legs open for just a moment to see what he had been dying to see all day. The moisture soaked through her panties, and he wondered just how long she'd been so wet. It still drove him crazy that he could do this to her. He ran his fingers up her inner thighs just feeling the heat penetrate off her body.

"I also think maybe I should examine you as well."

"Yes..."

She let herself surrender control to him, desperate for more of him, more of his touch. More than anything she wanted to feel him inside her, buried within her so deep that they were almost one person. But Finn had other plans. He loved teasing Rachel and if there was one thing that Finn had become good at, it was foreplay. His fingers lingering, his lips on her neck, exactly the way she liked to be touched. As she closed her eyes, Rachel let her head fall against his shoulder as his fingers touched her wet lips gently teasing her.

"Yes, looks good to me. Very wet." Finn whispered against her neck as he left a trail of kisses to her shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside her feeling her wetness engulf him. She let out a moan against his skin, and he slowly pumped.

"Finn...oh..." She let out louder moans as she glanced down seeing him work her body slowly.

"Is that good?" Finn muttered, and she began to rocked her hips in rhythm with the thrusts of his fingers.

"Yes...yes...yes..." She grabbed onto his shoulder and moved in motion with him while Finn watched her fall apart in his hand. He ran his thumb over her clit and rubbed it slowly knowing that touching her little bundle of nerves would make her body convulse in pleasure.

"Come on baby, I know you're close." Finn's fingers continued to move.

Rachel fell against his chest breathing heavily; her body trembled with her impending climax. She ran her hands down his chest, her head falling back with a keening moan. He felt her clench around him and watched as her lips formed into the shape of an 'O', letting out the sweetest moan he had ever heard.

"That felt amazing." She said leaning back to kiss him. "But I think it's time Nurse Rachel finished her last bit of an examination."

She settled back into his lap rubbing herself against his tip. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck to gain control over him. Kissing his lips, she pushed her body down onto him feeling his hardness fill her body. She let out a moan that matched Finn's grunt and she smiled.

"Fuck Rach." Finn grunted as he held her by the waist feeling her move up and down on his cock.

She was tight, she had always been tight. Rachel's hands ran through Finn's hair again and he moved his hands to her bottom to keep her in motion with him. It was like ever since Rachel Berry walked through the door of the cabin, he wanted to be inside her every day. Wanting desperately for them to orgasm together, Rachel matched his rhythm, her hips rocking with his as his grip grew gently. With each moan, Finn found himself slowly going to the edge before pulling away wanting to make it last longer. Rachel leaned forward, gently kissing and nibbling at his earlobe.

"Finny, please...I need it." Rachel's whimpers sent him over the edge.

Moments later, his hips jerked and he released inside her. Rachel was what he wanted and he knew that he had to fight for it. She lay in his arms for just a moment feeling him still inside her and she didn't want to move. He was still grunting moans in her ear and she smiled.

"That felt so good." Finn said holding onto her tightly.

Rachel laid her head on his shoulder not knowing how to feel. This was supposed to be just about sex. They were supposed to be friends, but it seemed like Finn was pushing for so much more. Biting her lip she pulled away, crawling off to collect her clothes.

"Let me take you on a date Rachel. Just one and after that if you don't like it, then...then we don't have to move any further." Rachel slid on her panties, unsure how to respond.

"On one condition." Rachel murmured with a nod.

"Anything."

"We go one night without sex." Rachel wanted to know that it was more than just sex. Sure they had a history, but if they couldn't last without the sex, then it would just be another pointless relationship.

"Deal." Finn put his hand out as she shook it.

"Now, let's eat something before we go round two because I know you are thinking about it." Rachel stood up heading to the kitchen and winked leaving Finn in a gaze of happiness. Did he finally get his chance?


End file.
